Against the Darkness
by Lily Jolie
Summary: Dean et Sam vont faire la rencontre de deux chasseurs étranges.Ensembles,ils entreprendront une chasse dangereuse qui réservera beaucoup de surprises aux frères Winchester qui en verront de toutes les couleurs avec Cameron et Blake Sullivan...
1. Chapitre Un

_**Lily Jolie Online : Coucou tout le monde!! Bon je dois être maso parce que franchement au lieu de faire mes dissertations à remettre la semaine prochaine j'écris le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fic XD lolll Enfin maintenant je m'attaque à Surnaturel! Je suis une accro des frères Winchester mais je tiens à spécifier que je n'ai que vue la saison 1 au complet et attrappés quelques épisodes ici et la des autres saisons. Alors ce que j'utilise c'est ce que j'ai attrapper un peu partout alors je sais que Dean a donné son âme en échange de celle de Sammy et qu'il est allé en enfer et je sais vaguement que c'est Castiel qui l'en a sorti! XD loll Bref c'est pas mal ça mais j'espère que sa va vous plaire quand même! Une dernière chose, malheureusement Dean et Sammy ne m'appartiennent pas DX looll Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas, Reviews!!!**_

* * *

**Against the Darkness**

**Chapitre un : Chasse aux loups-garous et nouvelle rencontre**

Cameron et Blake Sullivan étaient frères et sœurs. La jeune femme semblait avoir dans les 25, 26 ans, elle avait un visage fin, de magnifiques yeux verts qui n'exprimaient que de la malice. Ses cheveux roux flamboyant, héritage de leurs origines irlandaises, étaient coupés à la nuque et partaient en pointes dans tout les sens. Elle était grande et svelte, assurément athlétique. Elle avait beaucoup de charisme et un charme sensuel qui envoutait tout le monde. Son sourire charmeur et la malice de ses yeux, quand elle était au travers des _civils_, faisait d'elle une femme très impressionante qui semblait respirer la joie et la gentillesse. Par contre, lorsqu'elle était seule avec son frère pour faire leur boulot, son regard se faisait beaucoup plus sombre et son sourire beaucoup moins charmeur.

Alors que Cameron était la dragueuse, Blake était l'intello du duo. Le jeune homme dépassait sa sœur d'une bonne tête et devait faire dans les six pieds cinq pouces. Aussi brun qu'elle était rousse, il avait les mêmes yeux verts qu'elle bien que les siens exprimaient beaucoup plus de sérieux que la jeune femme. Alors que sa sœur était tête brûlée, lui était d'un pragmatisme souvant salutaire pour eux. Il était toujours celui qui faisait les recherches et qui fournissait à l'esprit malgré tout stratégique de sa sœur toute l'information nécessaire. Bien que Cameron était l'ainée de quatre ans, Blake jouait les frères protecteurs même si la jeune femme savait très bien se débrouiller toute seule. Alors que la jeune femme fondait pour le look cowgirl donc jeans, chemises à carreaux, veste en cuir brun et bottes de cowboys assorties, Blake préfèrait avoir autant de classe que possible compte tenu de leur boulot. Ses chaussures préférées étaient en cuir vernies à bout carré, il avait les jeans en horreur et ne portait que des chemises noires ou vertes et portait un imperméable noir. Adorant se chamailler avec son frère, Cameron le chariait souvant sur le fait qu'il avait plus l'air d'un avocat fauché ou un comptable riche qu'à un chasseur.

En ce primptemps tardif, ils étaient quand même le premier mai et il faisait encore un froid pas possible, Cameron et Blake roulait dans la superbe chevrolet camaro charbon de 1969 que la jeune femme avait hérité de son père lorsqu'il était mort plusieurs années plus tôt. Ils venaient tout juste d'y monter et ils s'étaient mis en route vers la forêt qui bordait le petit patelin perdu du Tennessee où ils étaient. En temps que chasseurs, il était de leur devoir de dénicher les démons et autres trucs surnaturels et de les expédiés rapido presto en enfer. En l'ocurance, la petite ville _Wolf Hills_ semblait être au prise avec une meute de loup-garou. Cameron avait d'ailleurs ricanné quand son frère lui avait donné son hypothèse. Des loups-garous dans une ville du nom de _Wolf Hills _avait de quoi l'amuser. Enfin, elle avait désenchanté quand Blake lui avait dit, agacé, qu'il y avait déjà six meurtres, les corps tous déchiquetés par ce qui pourrait être des dents ou des griffes. La jeune femme avait grimacé et dit que l'affaire était pour eux. Arrivé à l'air de stationnement qui bordait la voie pédestre où avait été retrouver tous les corps, Cameron coupa le contact et se dirigea vers le coffre de la voiture. Son frère l'y rejoignit et elle ouvrit le coffre. Blake souleva le faux fond et devant eux se dévoilèrent une multitude d'armes et de munitions méticuleusement rangés. Cameron attrappa sa carabine Winchester avec un petit sourire mélancolique et la chargea de balles d'argents. Elle prit ensuite son Walter PP7, le chargea également de balles d'argents et attacha trois autres chargeurs à sa ceinture et y glissa aussi l'arme. Elle s'assura que son poignard d'argent, cadeau de son défunt meilleur ami, était encore bien à sa place dans sa botte gauche et posa son regard sur son frère. Blake était habiller tout en noir, faisant ressortir les deux magnums argentés glissés à sa ceinture. Il fixa à sa ceinture une petite pochette contenant des balles d'argents et saisit sa carabine, une Winchester également. Une fois les deux bien armés, Cameron prit finalement la parole d'une voix chaude.

- Bon! S'exclama-t-elle faussement enjouée. Comme les meurtres ont vraissemblablement eut lieu à plusieurs moments du jour et de la nuit, et pas seulement pendant les nuit de pleines lunes, ces bêtes sont différentes de celles qu'on a rencontrés à Roswell! Alors tu reste à côté de moi et tu ne fais pas de bêtises okay?  
- C'est toi qui fait des bêtises d'habitude! Répondit son frère taquin. Mais j'ai compris le topo, concentration et tire à vue?  
- Tire à vue! Répondit la jeune femme. Bon on y va!  
- Oui chef! Rigola Blake.

Pour un œil extérieur, leur relation ne devait pas sembler très bonne. Ils étaient toujours à s'envoyer des vannes ou à s'engueuler, mais ils avaient un lien presque fusionel. Cameron pouvait savoir ce que pensait son frère simplement en le regardant dans les yeux et vice versa. Elle pouvait également sentir, sans nécessairement le voir, si son frère allait bien. Blake, lui savait très bien lire derrière le masque jovial que portait continuellement la jeune femme. Ils se connaissaient par cœur et s'aimaient profondément, mais ils avaient besoin des bêtises qu'ils se balançaient et des disputes qu'ils avaient pour tenir le coup dans le monde de noirceur dans lequel ils évoluaient.

Le soleil était encore haut quand ils pénètrairent dans le bois, carabine en main et sur la défensive, mais comme le coin était officiellement très dangereux personne ne se pointerait pour les dérenger. En principe du moins. Alors que Cameron marchait en pointant sa carabine droit devant, Blake marchait à reculon son dos contre celui de sa sœur et couvrait leurs arrières. Les loups-garous étaient connus pour être des bêtes fourbes attaquant aussi bien de devant que de derrière. Après quelques minutes de marches, Cameron désigna à Blake un ruban de police délimitant le lieu de découverte du premier cadavre. Alors que le jeune homme montait la garde près d'elle, Cameron se baissa au niveau du sol et observa attentivement le sol. En soulevant quelques branches du bout de son arme, elle put remarquer des traces de pas à l'allure lupine.

- Cinq ou six! Dit-elle soudainement, perçant le silence pesant de la forêt.  
- Quoi? Demanda Blake, troublé du silence.  
- Cinq ou six loups banane! Répondit Cameron agacée. Les traces sont clairement celles de loups-garous et les différentes grosseures donnent environs cinq ou six bêtes.  
- Okay! Répondit Blake les sourcils froncés. C'est beaucoup non? On devrait peut-être appeler Bobby tu crois pas?  
- Tu sais bien que Bobby n'a plus l'âge de se battre contre des loups-garous! Rigola la jeune femme. La dernière fois, à Roswell, il a faillie se faire décapiter! Anyway, le temps qu'il se pointe on aura le double de victime.  
- C'est vrai j'avais oublier qu'il était à l'autre bout du pays pour une histoire de goule! Répondit Blake toujours sérieux. Alors on continue?  
- Pas le choix je supposse! Répondit Cameron, son air grave étant revenu. On continue d'avancer sur le chemin, dos à dos. La dernière fois ça avait fait ces preuves!  
- J'espère qu'on a prit assez de balles! S'exclama Blake.  
- T'aurais peur frangin? Répondit Cameron avec un sourire en coin. T'en fais pas, va! J'ai quatre chargeurs plein pour mon pp7 et quelques balles de carabine en plus dans mes poches! Et t'es équipé jusqu'aux dents!  
- Ouais, mais j'aime pas les loups-garous! Répondit sombrement Blake. Je te rappelle que c'est contagieux ces merdes!  
- Chochotte ! lui lança simplement la jeunne femme en reprenant la route.

Ils se remirent rapidement en route dans la forêt anormalement silencieuse, comme si toutes les bêtes se cachaient pour éviter les monstres qui couraient dans les bois. Ils marchaient depuis un bon moment, le soleil avait commencer à décliner, quand un grondement sourd s'éleva devant et derrière eux. Jettant un regard en coin à sa sœur, Blake lui fit comprendre qu'il se chargeait des siens pendant qu'elle butait les autres. D'un regard elle lui fit comprendre qu'il aurait affaire à elle s'il se faisait mordre et il lui murmura un petit « sois prudente » en réponse. Quand ils reportèrent leurs attentions devant eux, trois immenses bêtes dégoutantes se tenant devant chacun d'eux. Marchant sur deux pattes et ayant un corps relativement humain grisâtre surmonter d'une tête de loup monstrueusement disproportionnée, les bêtes semblaient salivées devant la chair fraîche que le frère et la sœur représentaient. Dans un syncronisme parfait, Cameron et Blake tirèrent un coup de carabine en pleine tête du loup face à eux, les tuant sur le coup. Plus que quatre.

Les autres bêtes hurlèrent de colère et foncèrent sur leurs victimes. Cameron explosa le bras de l'une des bêtes avec l'autre balle de sa carabine et frappa un coup à la tête de l'autre bête avec la crosse de l'arme avant de la jetter sur le côté pour sortir le pp7 et vider le premier chargeur sur la bête ayant un bras en moins. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir tué, mais il était suffisament blessé pour en mourir. Elle passa son regard autour d'elle pour voir que le loup qu'elle avait frappé avait disparu et que son frère avait descendu lui aussi un loup et que l'autre s'était également envolé. Elle grimaça en voyant trois grandes griffures sur l'épaules droite de son frère, mais il lui fit comprendre d'un regard que ça allait alors elle s'approcha de son loup à terre pour l'achever tout en rechargeant son arme. Alors qu'elle allait tirer une nouvelle salve dans la tête du monstre, l'autre loup réaparut et lui asséna un sale coup au ventre qui l'envoya valser plus loin. Elle se relevant en grognant, ayant certainements quelques côtes fêlées sous l'intensité du coup. Elle poussa un second grognement en constatant que la bête se trouvait entre son flingue et elle. Ignorant la douleur qui lui explosait le torse, elle se pencha et retira de sa botte son poignard de chasse en argent pur de trente centimètres de long. L'arme en main, elle adopta une position défensive et se prépara mentalement à un corps à corps mortel entre elle et la bête.

De son côté, Blake acheva la bête qu'il avait mis à terre après avoir jetter un coup d'œil à sa sœur. À peine se redressa-t-il que l'autre loup réapparu et il eut juste le temps de faire un bond de côté afin d'éviter la bête. Son épaule invalide lui faisait un mal de chien et il avait de la difficulté à viser, aussi la bête semblait le savoir et semblait jouer au chat et à la sourit avec lui. Un grondement de douleur provenant de la bête que sa sœur affrontait destabilisa un instant le loup face à lui et en profita pour lui loger une balle tout près du cœur et une autre dans un genoux. Alors que la bête mettait son genoux blessé au sol, il rechargea rapidement ses magnums et vida finalement ses chargeurs dans le corps et la tête de l'horrible bête. Une fois la bête assurément morte, il retourna son attention sur sa sœur et blêmit considérablement.

La jeune femme n'avait plus que son poignard dans les mains et se battait au corps à corps avec la bête qui faisait une fois et demi la taille de la jeune femme. La jeune femme se prit soudainement un coup de patte qui l'envoya valser à plusieurs mètres plus loin, mais elle roula et se releva sans trop de dommage pour s'élançer rageusement sur la bête et lui assener un violent coup de poignard dans le ventre faisant pousser un cri effoyable à la bête. Cameron accrocha le regard de son frère et lui jetta un regard noir du style : « mais est-ce que t'attend que bugs bunny se pointe pour m'aider ou quoi?». Le jeune homme défigea et, attrappant le pp7 de Cameron tout proche et mis en joue la bête. Cependant, et à sa grande surprise, une balle traversa l'arrière de la tête du monstre avant même qu'il n'ait pu tirer. Alors que la bête tombait raide et que Cameron poussait un cris de colère, éclaboussée par le jus de cervelle du monstre, Blake se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec deux jeunes hommes qui devaient avoir leur âge. Cameron ne semblait pas les avoir vu car elle était encore en train de marmoner, toujours en colère, et d'essayer d'enlever le jus visqueux qui lui avait tomber sur la tête. Le jeune homme décida donc d'appeler sa sœur.

- Euh, Cameron…débuta-t-il incertain.  
- Toi! Hurla-t-elle, furieuse. Tu es mort! Je suis pleine de jus de cerveau à cause de toi!  
- Désolé princesse, mais c'est pas moi qui ai tiré! Dit-il, moqueur.  
- Si c'est pas toi c'est qui? Répondit-elle, toujours furieuse. Le schtroumph bricoleur peut-être?  
- Nah, rigola Blake devant l'image que sa sœur lui donnait, en tout cas ces gars sont pas bleus alors je doute qu'ils soient des Schtroumph! Ajouta-t-il en pointant les deux nouveaux arrivants.

Cameron ne répondit pas, chassa un dernier gros morceau de cerveau, ramassa carabine et en passa la couroit autour d'elle positionant l'arme dans son dos et essuyant son poignard sur sa chemise déjà fichue, elle approcha des trois hommes le regard noir. Le soleil n'était pas encore totalement couché alors elle pouvait détailler à loisir les deux jeunes hommes. Le premier, aussi grand que Blake, était mince, avait les cheveux châtain et lui arrêtant à la mâchoir. Ses yeux verts et sa bouche légèrement ouverte prouvait qu'il était stupéfait. Il portait un jeans bleu, des converses noires, une chemise à carreaux bleue et une veste verte. Dans sa main se trouvait le beretta coupable de sa douche à la bouillie de loup-garou. Elle lui jetta un regard noir pour la cause et tourna son attention sur l'autre. Plus petit d'une demie tête que son ami, il avait dans ses yeux bleus une lueur indéchiffrable qui surprit la jeune femme. Un petit sourire moqueur, sans doute devant l'allure qu'elle devait avoir, étirait ses lèvres fines. Alors que le premier avait un visage juvénile, lui avait un visage plus carré, plus viril. Il devait être le plus vieux des deux. Son habillement, à quelques couleurs près, était semblable à celle de l'autre homme.

De leurs côtés, les deux nouveaux venus, manifestement des chasseurs, détaillèrent leurs vis-à-vis également. À part dans son habillement un peu « hors contexte » pour eux, le jeune homme n'avait rien de notable pour eux si ce n'était que son regard amuser et son envie de rire évidente face à sa partenaire. Bien que semblant être sur ses gardes face à eux il ne paraissait pas être inquiet et la scène qu'ils venaient de voir prouvait que le gars et la fille devant eux étaient des chasseurs expérimentés. La jeune femme, elle, leur sembla être tout un phénomène. Déjà son éclat de colère face à son compagnon avait été surprenant, le jeune homme aux yeux verts en avait frissonner. Parfois les femmes en colères étaient franchement plus effrayantes que des démons sanguinaires. Ensuite, elle leur semblait de prime abord menue, faite toute en finesse, mais le combat au corps à corps au quel ils avaient assités en partie les avaient impressionnés. Finalement, ses yeux verts assombris par la colère retrouvèrent leur teinte normale, beaucoup plus pâle. Elle replaça son long poignard dans sa botte et leur adressa finalement la parole.

- Vous êtes qui vous deux? Demanda-t-elle directement.  
- Moi c'est Dean et voilà mon petit frère Sam! Répondit le plus petit des deux avec un sourire. Et vous êtes?  
- Dean et Sam qui? Répondit la jeune femme, méfiante. Vous devez bien avoir un nom de famille non? Ajouta-t-elle, sarcastique.  
- Winchester. Répondit Sam, sous le regard un brin réprobateur de Dean. Nous sommes des Winchester.  
- Winchester?! S'exclama Blake en regardant sa sœur qui c'était figé.  
- Vous avez déjà entendu parler de nous? Demanda suspicieusement Dean.  
- On peut dire sa, ouais. Répondit évasivement Blake.  
- Au fait, reprit Sam, on sait toujours pas vos noms!  
- Moi c'est Blake et voici ma sœur Cameron. Répondit Blake dans un sourire. Et notre nom de famille c'est Sullivan. Ajouta le jeune homme en voyant Dean ouvrire la bouche.  
- Je suppose que vous êtes des chasseurs? Demanda Dean.  
- T'a trouvé sa tout seul, Einstein? Lança Cameron, toujours sarcastique avec un petit sourire en coin. Bien sûr qu'on est des chasseurs! Sinon comment crois-tu qu'on aurait fait pour éclater six loups-garous?  
- Tien sa faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas utiliser cette phrase! Rigola Blake.  
Blake…menaça la jeune femme. Bon c'est bien beau de papoter comme ça mais je suis couverte de jus de cerveau de loup-garou alors j'aimerais me débarasser des carcasses afin de pouvoir aller prendre une douche!  
- Vous n'avez qu'a venir avec nous! S'exclama Blake, souriant. On est dans un petit motel à la sortie de la ville, on pourra discuter!  
- Pas une mauvaise idée ça! Répondit Dean avec un sourire. Êtes-vous au motel _Paradise island _?  
- Ouai, répondit Blake dans un soupir, nom de motel totalement stupide et la déco est aussi ringarde que le nom!  
- C'est là qu'on est descendu aussi! Ajouta Sam en souriant.  
- Hey, les mecs! Leur cria Cameron de loin. J'vais pas me tapper tout le sale boulot toute seule hein!

Ne voulant pas la mettre en colère plus qu'elle ne l'était, les trois jeunes hommes allèrent aider la jeune femme. Ils entassèrent les six corps et y mirent le feu. Ils demeurèrent tous les quatre silencieux pendant un temps puis Blake engagea la conversation à voix basse avec Sam qui était à sa droite. Dean et Cameron demeurèrent silencieux, plongés dans leurs pensées. Des tas de souvenirs passaient devant les yeux de la jeune femme depuis que Sam leur avait donné leur nom de famille. Winchester. Les fils de Mary et John Winchester. Cameron remercia un instant le ciel d'être aussi remontée car sinon elle aurait probablement fondu en larme face à toute la tristesse que lui inspirait la présence des deux hommes. Finalement, elle détourna ses yeux tristes et quitta Blake, Sam et Dean en murmurant qu'elle prenait de l'avance pour pouvoir se changer pour ne pas faire des tâches visqueuses partout dans sa bagnole. Blake eut un sourire triste, sachant pertinament ce à quoi elle devait penser et ce qu'elle devait ressentir. Sam et Dean, qui avait remarquer l'état étrange de la jeune femme, lui demandèrent si elle allait bien.

- Vous en faites pas, répondit-il avec un sourire triste, que des mauvais souvenirs qui sont remontés à la surface et elle a autant d'orgueil qu'un mec alors…  
- C'est étrange, répondit Sam, pensif, mais on dirait qu'elle est comme ça depuis que j'ai dis qu'on s'appellait Winchester…

Blake n'ajouta rien et leur proposa d'aller continuer la discution au motel. Ils éteignirent le feu et dispercèrent les cendres puis prirent le chemin du stationnement. Quand ils y arrivèrent, Blake marqua un temps d'arrêt devant l'Impala noire qui était garrée à côté de la Camaro. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu un tel tableau. Encore une fois, Sam nota avec étonnement la réaction du jeune homme, mais n'en dit rien. Dean quant à lui alla s'extasier devant la Camaro. Cameron, qui portait maintenant un short en jeans noir et une camisole noire d'où dépassait son soutien-gorge rouge, lui fit un sourire ravageur en lui présentant son bébé. Blake et Sam poussèrent un soupirent de découragement dans un bel unisson. Apparrament, Dean et Cameron partageaient l'amour des _Muscle cars_ et, plus en particulier, l'amour de leurs bagnoles. Sam rigola en disant que Dean venait de trouver une femme à sa hauteur et finalement, ils prirent la route du motel.


	2. Chapitre Deux

_**Lily Jolie Online : Alors coucou tout le monde!! Voici donc le chapitre deux! Voici maintenant qui sont réellement les deux numéros que sont Cameron et Blake lolll J'espère que cela vous plaira! Je vous souhaite bonne lecture moi je vais dormir car il est 1h20 du matin et j'ai cours à 8h30 demain XD N'oubliez pas, REVIEWS! lolll **_

_

* * *

_

**Against the Darkness**

**Chapitre deux : Les vies palpitantes de Cameron et Blake Sullivan!**

En arrivant au motel, Cameron et Blake entrainèrent les deux frère vers leur chambre qui était à deux porte l'une de l'autre. Après que tout le monde fut entré Cameron courut s'enfermée dans la salle de bain pour prendre enfin une douche et laver ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien de visqueux. Blake quant à lui offrit une bière aux deux frères et ouvrit son ordinateur portable auquel il brancha un disque dur externe. Alors que Cameron appréciait l'eau chaude coulant sur sa peau, les trois hommes discutaient tranquilement. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Blake ouvre sa banque de donnée afin de classer l'affaire qu'ils venaient de clôturer. Sam poussa un petit couinement de surprise qui fit sourire son grand frère. Voyant l'intérêt de Sam, Blake présenta fièrement sa banque de donnée. Classée en différentes catégories, elle contenait des centaines de fiches descriptive sur les démons, les esprits et autres créatures. Il avait une bibliothèque numérique contenant des centaines et des centaines de titres dont plusieurs éditions très très rares. Un inventaire complèt des armes qu'ils possédaient, celles qui était dans la camaro et celles entreposées et encore un tas d'autres trucs utiles. Il y avait également une fiche pour chacune des chasses que sa sœur et lui avait effectués. Alors que Sam était baba devant cela murmurant qu'avait un truc pareil ce serait adieu les recherches fastidieuses, Dean fronça les sourcils. Même depuis ses premières chasses à 10 ans il n'avait jamais accomplie autant de chasses que celles répertoriées par Blake. Alors qu'il allait en faire la remarque, Cameron sortie de la salle de bain dans un nuage de vapeur portant toujours son short en jeans noir et sa camisole moulante noire qui laissait voir son soutien-gorge qui lui était maintenant bleu. Dean fixa un moment la jeune femme, suivant du regard une goute d'eau coulant dans son cou. Sam leva les yeux au ciel et donna un coup de coude à son frère. La jeune femme alla fourrer ses vêtements sales dans son sac, essorra ses cheveux avec la serviette de bain puis vint s'asseoir sur l'un des lits. Elle souriait mais son sourire ne semblait pas atteindre ses yeux. Son frère lui balança une bouteille de Smirnoff Ice que la jeune femme attrapa sans même regarder. Elle la décapsula, en prit une longue gorgée et posa finalement son regard sur les deux frères assis sur les chaises de la petite table, Blake ayant rapprocher sa chaise du lit de sa sœur en signe de soutien. Ils avaient tout les deux convenus silencieusement qu'ils devraient dire la vérité à Sam et Dean et ils savaient que ce ne serait pas facile. Cameron soupira et lança finalement la conversation.

- Bon, dit-elle prudente, je suppose que vous devez avoir un milier de question à nous poser!  
- Ouais, débuta Sam curieux, je voudrais comprendre un truc ou deux. Quand j'ai dis qu'on était des Winchester Blake a semblé super surpris et toi tu t'es complètement figée. Après tu avais l'air totalement triste. Et quand on est arrivé au stationnement Blake avait l'air… comment dire…mélancolique en appercevant l'Impala.  
- En tout cas, Cam, on sait de qui Sam tien! Rigola Blake.  
- Oui, sourit tristement la jeune femme, Mary était très curieuse!  
- Quoi? S'exclama Sam, confus. Vous ne pouvez pas avoir connu notre mère, elle est morte quand j'étais gamin, je me souviens même pas d'elle!  
- Et puis, reprist Dean, Cameron tu ne sembles pas plus vieille que moi!  
- C'est justement là où sa cloche! Répondit la jeune femme, un sourire en coin. John ne vous a pas apprit à ne pas vous fiez aux apparences? Enfin, fort probablement qu'il l'a fait!  
- Leçon trop basique pour qu'il passe par dessu tu ne crois pas? Répondit Blake qui s'amusait de l'air totalement ahuris des deux frères. Bon avant de les faires mourir d'une attaque faudrait peut-être que t'arrête de tourner autour du pot, Cam!  
- Ouais. Répondit-elle toujours avec un sourire triste. Donc, nous avons l'air jeune, moi d'avoir genre 26 ans et Blake a peu près 22. Mais, en fait si je me souviens bien, je vais fêter dans quelques mois mon…euuh combien j'suis rendu Blake? Demandant la jeune femme avec un peu de gêne.  
- S'il y a bien un truc pour lequel t'as pas de mémoir c'est bien les dates et les âges! Soupira Blake, désespéré. Tu es née le 24 janvier 1952 idiote!  
- C'est pas parce que j'avais oublier ce détail que je suis idiote, crétin! Répliqua la jeune femme avec un regard noir. Donc, reprit-elle avec un sourire, je vais avoir…oh putain! 58 ans déjà? Le temps passe trop vite décidément!  
- Ou trop lentement! Répondit sombrement Blake.  
- Bref, si tu arrêtais de m'interrompre je pourrais espérer de ne pas me faire tuer par Mary! Rigola la jeune femme. Avec la tête qu'ils font on risque l'attaque! Donc, comme je tente d'expliquer, je suis née en 52 et Blake quatre ans plus tard en 56. Nous sommes nés à Lawrence au Kansas. Mon meilleur ami ce nommait John Winchester et la meilleure amie de Blake se nommait Mary Winchester, Chase de son nom de jeune fille. Nos parents, Max et Ellenna Sullvian était des amis proche de Samuel et Deanna Chase. Nos pères partaient souvent chasser ensemble et ils ont fini par décider de tous nous installer dans une seule maison pour que nos mères puissent mieux nous protéger Blake, Mary, Shelly sa sœur et moi. Shelly avait un an de moins que moi et Mary le même âge que Blake. À 7 ans, je parlais déjà le latin, l'écrivais également et j'aidais Shelly à l'apprendre. Étant l'ainée de toute cette petite tribu, je suis celle qui veillait sur tout le monde. L'horrible grande sœur trop protectrice. J'ai dégomé mon premier esprit à l'âge de 8 ans! Je m'en souviendrais toujours, c'était l'esprit d'une vieille mégère qui lançait sur les gens une armée de chat de goutière! C'est probablement parce que nous habitions ensemble depuis toujours, mais j'ai toujours considérée Mary et Shelly comme mes sœurs au même titre que Blake est mon frère. Enfin, les années ont passées, nos père nous ont entraînés à chasser. Jusqu'à mes 16 ans, il n'y avait que Shelly et moi qui avait réellement fait des chasses, Mary et Blake n'ayant que des entraînements et des simulations. À la base, nos parents avaient décidé d'éviter le boulot de chasseur à Blake et Mary. Mais voilà, pendant l'été de mes 16 ans, Shelly, son père, le mien et moi ont est tous partis pour une chasse dans le Nebraska. La chasse a mal tournée et l'esprit à éventré Shelly devant mes yeux.

- Elle est restée dans un état de zombie pendant un mois entier. Repris Blake devant le malaise de sa sœur. Depuis toute petite elle c'était jurée de nous protéger tous les trois, de ne jamais rien laisser nous arriver. Puis, du jour au lendemain, elle a comme reprit vie. Elle a annoncée à nos parent qu'elle lâchait le lycée et qu'elle se consacrait totalement à son entraînement et à la chasse.  
- Dès le moment où j'ai finalement réussit a me faire à l'idée que je n'aurais rien pu faire, reprit Cameron dans un soupir, j'ai entrepris de devenir plus forte, plus rapide, plus tout afin de pouvoir protéger comme il faut Blake et Mary. Ils avaient alors 12 ans tout les deux et nos pères ont finalement décidé qu'il était temps de les faire chasser. Les années ont passées et à 18 ans je suis partie chasser en duo avec John. C'était en 70 et l'Impala sentait encore le cuir neuf! Dans l'année nous avons fait la connaissance de Bobby Singer qui c'est mis à chasser avec nous. Parallèlement, Mary et Blake chassait, à 14 ans, avec nos pères. J'ai chassée quatre ans avec les gars, puis nous sommes rentrés à Lawrence quand Deanna, Samuel, ma mère et mon père ont été tué dans un stupide accident de la route. John et moi avions 22 ans, Blake et Mary 18. Après les funérailles, on a tous repris la route ensemble. Rapidement, Mary et John sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre et ont formés un couple. Par contre, ils en ont mis du temps pour se marier! Ils l'ont finalement fait le jour de l'anniversaire de Shelly, j'avais 32 ans. Après encore quelques mois de chasse, Mary est tombée enceinte, à 28 ans, et John et elle se sont finalement installé dans une petite maison à Lawrence alors que Blake, Bobby et moi chassions toujours, mais à bord de la Camaro. Nous sommes revenue au Kansas le jour de la naissance de Dean, le jour de mon propre anniversaire! À la demande de Mary, Blake, Bobby et moi nous nous sommes installés avec eux et fait que de petites chasses à proximité.

- Je me souviens du sourire immense que Mary affichait dès qu'elle avait Dean dans les bras. Repris rêveusement Blake. Mais le plus fascinant était de voir John sourire comme un idiot à chaque fois que tu l'appellais papa! Ajouta-t-il pour Dean.  
- Dean était sa fierté! Rigola Cameron. Dean était SON fils! Pendant les années qui ont suivies, John et moi on c'est ouvert un petit garage à Lawrence alors que Blake et Bobby étaient repartis chasser ensemble. Je ne compte même plus les bosses que j'ai dû réparer sur l'Impala et la Camaro! Une fois, Bobby et Blake avait rapporter l'Impala dans un tel état que j'ai cru que John allait les étripper! Ils avaient trouvés le moyen de fraquasser toutes les vitres, le capot était replier presque qu'arraché, la tôle était froissée presque partout, les phares étaient presques tous éclatés, enfin bref elle était dans un mauvais état! Encore heureux que j'ai eu le temps de faire la moitié du boulot avant que John ne se pointe parce que les gars seraient morts! Termina la jeune femme en rigolant.  
- C'est pour ça que j'te laisse pas le volant, Sammy! Dit Dean avec un sourire en coin.  
- J'suis pas si mauvais conducteur! S'indigna le jeune homme.  
- Bon, repris Cameron avec un sourire, alors j'en étais où moi? Ah, ouais, la naissance de Dean. Donc, même sa ne me plaisait pas de savoir mon petit frère loin de moi, je me suis installée à Lawrence chez les Winchester et j'ai été vraiment heureuse pendant ces quatres années. Mary était heureuse de m'avoir avec elle, même si elle me hurlait souvent dessus parce que je t'apprennais des trucs qui n'étais pas vraiment de ton âge! Rigola Cameron en regardant Dean. Pour la calmer je lui répétais que tu étais trop jeune pour t'en souvenir, mais à te voir aujourd'hui je doutes que tu ais vraiment oublié!  
- De quoi tu parles? Demanda Dean, intrigué.  
- Les meilleures techniques de dragues! Répondit Cameron en éclatant de rire face au souvenir. Déjà à un an tu faisait craquer toutes les femmes de tous âges, alors j'ai entrepris de faire ton éducation et d'après la réputation que tu te traîne finalement c'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd comme dirais ma mère!  
- Pour ça, Mary va un jour te le faire payer tu sais? Lança Blake en souriant.  
- Bref, reprit-elle en riant, j'adorais passer du temps avec mon fieul et quand Mary m'a annoncée qu'elle était de nouveau enceinte je crois que j'étais presque plus heureuse que John. J'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants, mais il y avait longtemps que je m'étais suis faite à l'idée que cela n'arriverait probablement pas. Je vivais le bonheur d'être tante à défaut d'être mère et ça m'allais. J'ai priée pour que ce soit une fille, mais elle a mis au monde un deuxième garçon. Si Dean était visiblement la fierté de John, Sam était celle de Mary. Tu as les mêmes yeux verts tant expressif qu'elle, Sam. Ajouta la jeune femme en regardant le plus jeune.  
- Et le même sourire aussi! Ajouta Blake.  
- Puis, reprit Cameron soudain plus sombre, cinq mois plus tard Blake et Bobby nous ont appellés, John et moi à la rescousse. Ils étaient sur une affaire d'esprit dont ils étaient incapables de ce défaire et nous sommes allés les aidés. J'avais un étrange présentiment, je savais que ce n'étais pas une bonne idée, mais nous sommes partis quand même. Le soire où on est rentré, nous avons trouvé la maison en flamme. John et moi on c'est précipité à l'intérieur. Il a attrappé Dean et moi Sam, mais Mary n'étais nulle part. On vous a sortit de là et on voulait y retourner, mais le feu était devenu trop intense.  
- Cam? Ça va aller? Demanda doucement Blake en voyant sa sœur baisser la tête. Je peux continuer si tu veux?  
- C'est bon, reprit la jeune femme, la tête toujours basse et la voix tremblante, je continue. Quand les pompiers ont sortis le corps sans vie de ma petite sœur, j'ai cru que mon monde s'effondrait. Les souvenirs que j'ai de cette soirée sont vagues, repris la jeune femme après un silence, en levant son visage baigné de larme, mais sur le moment la seule chose qui comptait était Sammy. Oh, pardon! Sam! Dit-elle avec un sourire devant le regard indigné du jeune homme. Il n'y a jamais qu'eu deux personnes ayant le droit de t'appeler Sammy! Ton frère et moi! Même a six mois tu détestais ça! Tu te mettais à pleurer dès que quelqu'un t'appellais ainsi. Sauf quand c'était moi ou ton grand frère!  
- Tu parles! Rigola Blake pour détendre l'atmosphère. Te souviens-tu de la crise monstre qu'il a fait quand je l'ai appeler comme ça?  
- Seigneur! Répondit la jeune femme en riant. Il devait à peine avoir trois mois et je vous jure que je n'ai jamais entendu un bébé pleurer aussi fort! Blake tenait le bébé a bout de bras et il semblait terrifié! Lui qui a vu nombre de trucs plus laid et effrayant que bien des gens était terrifié par un bébé! Je crois que je me suis tordu de rire pendant cinq minutes avant de pouvoir l'aider!  
- Ouais, grogna Blake, et pendant ce temps Sam pleurait de plus en plus fort! Puis finalement elle c'est approché, a prit le bébé, lui a fait un grand sourire en lui disant « coucou Sammy» et la seconde d'après le bébé rigolait! Et elle a put rire de ma gueule pendant un bon mois. Et evidemment, comme elle était la seule a avoir assisté au spectacle, elle c'est dépêchée de le raconter au reste de la famille!  
- Pauvre petit chou! Répondit la jeune femme en souriant à son frère.  
- En tout cas, déclara Dean, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres, Sam n'a pas changer! Toujours à hurler quand on l'appelle Sammy!  
- Hey! S'exclama le principal interressé, vexé. C'est même pas vrai!  
- Non tu crois? Rigola Dean.  
- Enfin, reprit la jeune femme, les yeux brillants de larmes, quand ils ont sortis le corps de Mary de la maison, je ne l'ai pas suporté, mes jambes m'ont lâchées et j'me suis effondrée, Sam toujours dans mes bras. Je sais qu'on a tenté de me le prendre, mais il en était hors de question! Il était, sur le coup, la seule chose qui me reliait un temps soit peu à la réalité. Alors on m'a remis sur mes jambes pour m'éloigner.  
- Pour moi, reprit Blake sombrement, c'était un retour en arrière. Elle avait le même air qu'à la mort de Shelly, même pire. J'ai cru que cette fois elle ne s'en relèverait pas.  
- Mais tu t'es gouré! Répondit la jeune femme. Une fois sur mes jambes, mon regard a dérivé aux alentours, sur les gens, les véhicules, la maison encore fumante, sur les cendres de ma vie. Et j'ai croisé le regard d'un homme. Je ne me souviens même pas de quoi il avait l'air, anyway ça n'avait pas d'importance. La seule chose que j'ai remarqué, reprit-elle d'une voix glaciale, c'était ses yeux. Jaunes. C'était ce salopard d'Azazel qui avait tué Mary! L'espèce de connard avait voulu se venger de sa dernière rencontre avec John et moi presque dix ans plus tôt. Et il avait drôlement bien réussi son coup l'enfoiré!  
- Cam! Rigola Blake. Ton language!  
- Oh, toi la ferme! Répliqua la jeune femme. Sur le coup, j'ai voulu le poursuivre, le tuer, le renvoyez croupir en enfer. Mais les pleurs de Dean et le petit corps chaud de Sam contre moi m'en ont dissuadé. Par contre, j'ai juré que je l'aurais un jour. Et depuis la mort de ma petite sœur, je le chasse. Oh bien sûr, nous n'avons pas que lui à chasser, mais dès que j'ai quelque chose je me met sur sa piste.  
- Alors pourquoi il court toujours? Demanda Sam.  
- Ces dernières décénies, répondit Cameron, les chasseurs se sont multipliés à un rythme faramineux et nous nous faisions toujours devancé et quand nous arrivions, Azazel est déjà loin.  
- Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait après la mort de maman? Demanda Dean, curieux.  
- Pendant deux ans, reprit la jeune femme de nouveau triste, je suis restée avec John et vous deux. Il avait besoin de moi autant pour avoir du soutien que pour vous élever. Il voulait une présence féminine autour de vous, mais personne d'autre que moi n'aurait pu le faire pour un tas de raison. Et il était hors de question pour moi que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse. Alors que John avait déjà commencé l'entraînement de Dean, j'ai vu les premiers pas de Sam, entendu ses premiers mots. Quelques semaines seulement après la mort de Mary il a dit maman juste avant de s'endormir. J'ai éclaté en sanglots. Et finalement, au bout de deux ans, il a fallut que je parte. Malgré tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour vous deux et tout l'amour fraternel que j'avais pour John, il fallait que je parte sinon j'allais faire une bêtise. Trop de pensées noires, d'idées démentes me pourrissaient l'esprit alors j'ai appeler Blake. Il est venu me chercher et on c'est remis à chasser ensemble. Pendant les années qui ont suivies, je revenais souvent à Lawrence pour m'assurer que tout allait bien pour John et vous.  
- Pourtant, dit alors Dean, je ne me souvient pas de t'avoir vue quand j'étais gamin.  
- J'observais de loin. Répondit Cameron. J'appellais John pour savoir comment il allait et observais de loin comment vous alliez. Il était encore trop douloureux de voir à travers Sam toutes les petites manies de Mary, ses sourires et son regard candide. Et puis, j'avais honte de ne pas être assez forte, de ne pas pouvoir vous donner ce que j'aurais dû. Puis, un jours, Dean venait d'avoir 10 ans, nous sommes passés à Lawrence et la maison avait été vendu et vous aviez pris la route. J'ai appeler Bobby pour savoir si vous alliez bien et il m'a dit que John avait pratiquement disparu de la nature. Plus tard, j'ai appris qu'un démon en voulait à votre père et qu'il avait effacé ses traces. Malheureusement, je n'ai plus jamais pu lui parler, nous avons définitement perdus le contact.  
- Jusqu'à il y a pas si longtemps! Dit alors Blake, avec un sourire triste.  
- Sans vouloir te vexé, Blake, répondit Dean, papa est mort depuis un moment.  
- T'en fait pas, on avait remarquer! Répondit Blake avec le même sourire triste.  
- Ouais, enchaîna Cameron, et ça été tout un choc! Bobby m'avait annoncé quelques mois plus tôt que John était mort et j'ai eu la trouille de ma vie le week-end passé!  
- Le week-end passé?? S'exclama Dean, ahuris.  
- Ouais. Répondit Cameron dans un petit rire. Franchement, je sais pas trop ce qui c'est passé, mais Blake et moi on c'est fait avoir par un stupide esprit et alors qu'il allait joyeusement m'étouffer, parce qu'avec le sourire qu'il avait c'était manifestement une joie, l'esprit c'est prit un coup de poing en pleine gueule. Et là, j'ai vue le truc le plus bizarre de ma carrière de chasseuse, un esprit rouant de coup un autre esprit pour finir par l'exorciser! Un esprit qui exorcise un autre esprit, c'est quelque chose! Mais bon, jusque là sa pouvait toujours allé j'avais pas vu qui était l'esprit qui m'avait gentiment évité l'asphyxie. Une fois l'autre esprit exorcisé, mon sauveur est resté de dos, mais je l'ai immédiatement reconnu. J'avais vue trop souvent sa silhouaite dans ma vie que malgré les années je pourrais le reconnaitre parmis des centaines de semblables. Quand j'ai réalisé que c'étais John, c'est comme si mon cœur c'étais arrêté. Il c'est finalement retourné et mon regard a rencontré son regard bleu qui m'avait tant manqué! Car mine de rien, John demeurera toujours mon meilleur ami. Mais toute la tristesse que j'ai vue dans ses yeux m'a fait suffoquer. Il semblait si triste! Je me suis levé en tremblant et je me suis approchée de lui. J'ai faillie hurlée de rage de ne pouvoir le toucher.

- Mais pourquoi il est resté? Demanda douloureusement Sam. Pourquoi son âme n'est pas partie?  
- Parce que John savait pertinament que c'est l'enfer qui l'attendait! Répondit tout aussi douloureusement Cameron.  
- L'enfer?! S'exclama Dean. Putain il a chassé les démons toute sa bordel de vie et il aurait droit qu'à l'enfer?  
- Droit qu'à l'enfer? Dit songeusement la jeune femme. Je ne crois pas. John avait assurément sa place au près de Mary, mais il y avait tant de démon là-dessous qui le voulait, et qui l'attendait pour l'y emmener, qu'il n'aurait pu y échapper.  
- Qu'as-tu fais? Demanda Sam.  
- J'ai fais appel à un…euh…ami? Répondit la jeune femme perplexe quant au terme utiliser. Enfin autant ami qu'un ange peut l'être! Ajouta-t-elle en rigolant,  
- Un ange!!! S'exclamèrent les deux frères en unissons.  
- Ouais, rigola Cameron devant les deux têtes ahuris. D'un simple regard, John me demandait de l'aider. Ça m'a fait sourire parce que même mort, il était incapable de demander de l'aide à voix haute! Encore heureux que je pouvais encore le comprendre d'un simple regard! Enfin, je lui ai fais un sourire et j'ai hurler haut et fort le nom de ce cher ange afin qu'il vienne m'aider!  
- Et quel ange a daigné descendre pour t'aider? Demanda Dean, toujours surpris.  
- Ce cher Castiel. Répondit Cameron. Et comme d'habitude, il c'est pointe sans faire de bruit manquant de me faire faire une crise cardiaque! Enfin, j'ai simplement demandé à Castiel de guider John vers le paradis et de l'aider à rejoindre Mary. Cas a bien sûr accepté, il avait intérêt, et il a même fait en sorte que John ai un corps tengible et qu'il retrouve l'utilisation de sa voix qu'étrangement je ne pouvait pas entendre. À la minute où j'ai pu, je lui ai sauté dans les bras et j'ai éclaté en sanglot. Il m'avait tellement manqué et il était mort!  
- C'est à se moment là que je me suis réveillé! Ajouta Blake.  
- Ouais parce que comme d'habitude tu t'es fait assomer! Rigola Cameron.  
- Merci bien! Répondit Blake avec un regard noir pour sa sœur. J'ai cru que je rêvais jusqu'à ce que j'entende la voix de John. Il a dit _Ne soit pas triste ma jolie, je vais enfin retrouver Mary! Prenez soins de vous tout les deux et, s'il vous plaît, dites à Sam et Dean que je les aimes et que je suis très fier d'eux deux. Et dites à Dean que s'il fait une seule bosse à l'Impala, il est mort! _Cameron a éclatée de rire à travers ses larmes, j'ai fais un signe de tête à John pour le saluer, il a embrassé Cameron sur la tête et il est parti avec Castiel, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.  
- John et Mary Winchester sont desormais ensemble pour l'éternité, reprit Cameron, des larmes dévalant ses joues, et je suis certaine que là où ils sont ils nous regardes, nous protèges et sont fier de nous quatre, enfin je l'espère!  
- Je…il vous a vraiment dit qu'il était fier de nous? Demanda Sam, ému.  
- Plus que tout! Répondit gentiment Cameron. Si John tenait plus que tout à une seule chose sur cette foutu terre c'était ses fils…et son Impala! Ajouta la jeune femme en riant.  
- Ouais et Dean a hérité de cet obsession pour l'Impala! Maugréa Sam. Des fois je me demande si Dean fait plus attention à sa bagnole qu'à moi!  
- Le meilleur moyen de faire attention à vous deux c'est encore de ne pas te la laisser dans les mains! Répondit Dean avec un sourire en coin. Mais même si votre histoire était vachement intéressante, ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi vous semblez si jeunes!  
- Oh! Répondit Cameron, surprise. J'ai manifestement oublié un truc important!  
- Non tu crois? Demanda Blake, ironique.  
- La ferme toi! Répondit-elle simplement. Ça c'est passé un hiver où John a eut des problèmes avec l'Impala. Un mec possédé c'était amusé à jouer au demolition dervy avec la chevy.  
- Oh putain! S'exclama Dean horrifié. Pas ma chevy!  
- T'en fais pas, Dean! Lui répondit Sam en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle est toujours sur ses quatre roues ta bagnole!  
- Ouais mais la pauvre, elle a dut souffrir! S'exclama-t-il faussement outré.  
- Pour souffrir c'est clair! Répondit Cameron en souriant. Elle était en pièce! John l'a ramener à Lawrence et a entrepris de la remonter dans le garage de son oncle. Mary est bien sûr rentrée à Lawrence avec lui et Bobby est parti chasser de son côté pendant un moment. Moi j'ai récupéré la Camaro et je suis partie sur les routes avec Blake. Trois semaines plus tard, nous sommes tombés sur un démon.  
- Ouais, ce cher Alastor en avait déjà assez de nous voir refouler les troupes infernales! Ajouta Blake dans un rire.

- Apparament, reprit Cameron vaguement agacée des interruptions de son frère, notre heure n'était pas venue car nous avions presque réussi à l'avoir. Son corps humain était dans un mauvais état et perdait de sa puissance. Par contre, nous étions aussi dans un mauvais état, le combat était voué à être nul. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'Alastor ce mette à parler dans le language des enfers. Soudainement, c'était comme si mon corps prenait feu, la douleur était insuportable. J'ai probablement rendu tout ce que j'avais manger dans la journée et je crachais du sang sans arrêt. En plus de la brûlure que je ressentais, mes blessures étaient douloureuses au possible et saignaient abondament et j'étais sûr que la tête allait m'éclater. Puis soudain, tout a atteint un paroxisme fou et après plus rien, j'ai perdu connaissance. Je me suis réveillée plusieurs heures plus tard, la nuit était tombée. J'étais toujours là où je m'étais effondrée, en plein milieu d'une forêt au fin fond de nulle part. Sur le coup, je ne comprenais plus rien. Mes blessures étaient toutes guerris et je me sentais bien, trop bien. Mon ouïe c'était dévelloppée, ma vue et mon odorat également. Malgré la nuit noire sans la lune, je distinguais très bien ce qui m'entourait et j'entendais parfaitement la respiration calme de Blake à quelques mètres de moi. Quand je me suis levée pour aller voir comme il allait, je me suis sentie plus légère, plus gracieuse, plus rapide et plus forte aussi. Mes sens étaient exacerbés. Après un temps d'adaptation, je me suis assise à côté de Blake au moment où il se réveillait lui aussi dans le même état que moi. D'un regard je lui ai dit que je ne pigeais rien et nous serions sans doute demeuré dans le noir si Alastor n'était pas réaparut. Nous avons sentis sa présence avant de le voir. Finalement son rire sinistre a résonn et il nous a joyeusement, enfin pour lui, annoncé qu'il nous avait lancé une malédiction.  
- Immortels vous serez, dit alors Blake, lugubre, condamnés à l'éternité sur terre. Vieillir et mourir vous verrez ceux que vous aimés, les sauvés ou l'empêcher vous ne pourrez. Chasser sera votre éternel mission, même les anges ne pourront rien pour vous. Dans ces corps vous serez pour l'éternité, condamné à la jeunesse et à la beauté, à la solitude et à la tristesse. Jamais le bonheur vous ne connaitrez.  
-Apès nous avoir balançé ça en pleine poire, reprit Cameron, il a éclater de rire et a disparu.  
- Vous êtes immortels! S'exclama Dean. Wow, sa n'doit pas être super joyeux tout les jours!  
- Surtout condamnés à chasser pour l'éternité! S'exclama Sam à son tour. J'en ai déjà par dessu la tête de tout ces trucs morbides, alors je vous envie pas du tout !  
- Bah, répondit Cameron avec un sourire en coin, pour le moment sa va! Nous avons encore Azazel à buter et le monde est toujours égal à lui-même. Par contre, je suis prête à gager que dans une petite cinquantaine d'année ont va commencer à en avoir marre!  
- Enfin, ajouta Blake, je suis prêt à gager que Alastor voudra un jours nous tuer afin de pouvoir joyeusement nous torturer en bas, mais pas avant un tas de siècles!  
- Bon finalement, reprit Cameron, vous connaissez pas mal toute notre vie. Pour la malédiction, inutile de vous dire parler de la réaction de Mary et de John puisqu'ils ne l'ont jamais vraiment su. Ils savaient qu'il y avait quelque chose, ils ont bien sûr vu les changements, mais n'ont pas posés de question et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi!  
- Et bien, débuta Sam, merci de nous avoir raconté tout ça! Je sais que ça n'a pas dû être facile, mais grâce à vous deux j'en sais beaucoup plus sur ma mère que ne m'en a dit papa!  
- Content que ça vous ai plu! Rigola Blake.  
- Dites, reprit Cameron après un temps de réflexion, nous devons allez chez Bobby dans deux, trois jours. Il aurait une mission plutôt périeuse avec plusieurs esprits tordus et il veut qu'on y jette un œil. Sa vous dit de venir avec nous? Je suis certaine qu'il serait heureux de vous voir tout les deux!  
- Ouais, pourquoi pas! Répondit Dean en souriant. Il y a longtemps qu'on a pas gouté à la super cuisine de Bobby! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Sammy?  
- Deannn! Supplia Sam. Arrête de m'appeller Sammy! Mais sinon je suis pour la visite à Bobby!  
- Parfait! S'exclama Cameron, heureuse. On avait prévu de partir demain dans l'avant-midi après un bon petit déjeuné! On a des walkies-talkies dans la bagnole, on vous en laissera un et comme ça on va pouvoir se parler!  
- Génial! Répondit Dean. Bon on vous laisse, j'entend mon lit m'appeler d'ici! À demain!  
- Salut à demain! Ajouta Sam avec un sourire.  
- À demain! Répondirent Cameron et Blake à l'unisson.

Dean et Sam regagnèrent leur chambre en silence, la tête pleine de pensées diverses. Cameron et Blake s'étaient livrés à eux sans rien cacher et grâce à cela ils en avaient beaucoup appris sur leur mère, leur père et leur passé. Ils avaient aussi beaucoup appris, en très peu de temps sur Cameron et Blake. Bien qu'ils n'avaient eu qu'un apperçu des personalités de leurs deux nouveaux amis, Dean et Sam les appréciaient déjà sentant qu'ils s'entendraient bien. Ils allèrent prendre leurs douches chacun leur tour et s'endormirent toujours en silence.

Quand les frères Winchester furent sortis de leur chambre, Blake alla sous la douche alors que Cameron s'installait dans son lit, les bras croisés sous la tête. Dans son esprit des images de John et de Mary tourbillonnaient. Ils lui manquaient tellement tout les deux. Mais malgré la tristesse qu'elle ressentait, Cameron ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle sentait qu'elle et Blake s'entendraient bien avec Sam et Dean et que leur vie presque monotone et triste s'égayerait un peu grâce aux deux frères. Quand Blake gagan son lit quelques minutes plus tard, il lui souhaita un simple bonne nuit et s'endormit la tête a peine posée sur l'oreillée. Cameron s'endormie plusieurs heures plus tard, vaincu par le sommeil.


	3. Chapitre Trois

_**Lily jolie Online : Coucou tout le monndee! Alors voilà le chapitre trois loll Jay mon vieux il va te plaire! Enfin je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et j'espère qu'il plaira à tout le monde! Bonne lecture a tous, moi je vais dormir il est 00h36! Oh, et il est évident que le petit bout de chanson ne m'apartient pas, comme les frangins Winchester d'ailleurs, mais pour les chansons citées il s'agit de Back in Black d'ACDC, Highway to Hell d'ACDC et Sympathy for the Devil des Rollings Stones loll Reviewwwsss!!**_

* * *

**Against the Darkness**

**  
Chapitre trois : Heavy Métal et bestiole volante**

Sam et Dean se réveillèrent assez tôt ce matin là. La veille, leurs vies avaient pris une tournure surprenante alors qu'ils faisaient la connaissance de Cameron et Blake Sullivan. Si Sam avait déjà adopté les deux nouveaux, Dean avait encore quelques réserves. Il les appréciait pas de doute, mais leur père leur avait inculquer un tas de règles de survie dont une très importante. Vigileance constante! Enfin, il aurait bientôt la confirmation que le frère et la sœur étaient bel et bien qui ils prétendaient être puisqu'ils allaient tous chez Bobby.

Il était donc dix heures du matin quand les deux frères bouclèrent leurs sacs et sortirent de la chambre. Dès que Sam ouvrit la porte, la musique qui leur provenait étouffée à l'intérieur se fit distinctement entendre et Sam grogna alors qu'un large sourire apparraissait sur les lèvres de Dean. _Back in the back of a Cadillac. Number one with a bullet, i'm a power pack. Yes, i'm in a bang with a gang. They've got to catch me if they want me to hang. Cause i'm back on the track and i'm leadin' the pack. Nobody's gonna get me on another rap. So look at me now, i'm just makin' my play. Don't try to push your luck, just ge out of my way. _Pour Sam, Back in Black d'ACDC si tôt le matin n'était franchement pas pour le ravir. Par contre, quand il leva le regard vers son frère, il éclata de rire. Si ACDC l'avait mit de bonne humeur, Dean était à présent figé devant la scène devant lui.

Alors que Blake venait de retirer le toit décapotable de la Camaro et semblait vérifié les derniers détails avant de mettre les voiles, Cameron était assise sur le capot. La jeune femme portait une paire de botte de cowboys à talon haut noire avec des lignes mauves, un haut moulant mauve s'attachant dans son cou et à la taille lassant son dos nu, un short très court en jeans bleu et un Stetson noir sur la tête contrastant avec sa courte chevelure rousse. Elle avait dans les mains une Fender stratocaster noire et blanche branchée à un petit ampli portable et elle jouait parfaitement bien Back in black. Elle souriait et semblait murmurer les paroles. Sam devait admettre qu'elle jouait très bien et, surtout, qu'elle était vraiment belle. Dean semblait d'ailleurs du même avis car il était toujours completement figé. Sam, qui avait arrêté de rire pour voir ce qui faisait tant d'effet à son frère, éclata de plus belle en donnant un coup de coude à Dean afin qu'il se reprenne. Ce dernier tourna finalement la tête vers le cadet et lui fit un regard noir qui n'eu pour résultat que de faire redoubler la crise de fou rire de Sam. Les deux frères s'approchèrent finalement de la Camaro alors que Cameron enchaînait avec Rock n' Roll all night de Kiss. En les voyant arriver, Blake le fit un signe de la main en s'approchant.

- Salut vous deux! S'eclama-t-il en souriant. Alors sa va?  
- Salut Blake! Répondit Sam, avec un sourire. Sa va et toi?  
- À part que je lui ferais bien avaler sa guitare, sa va! Répondit le jeune homme en lançant un regard noir à sa sœur.  
- Je t'ai entendu Blake! Lui cria-t-elle en descendant du capot.  
- T'aime pas le Heavy Metal? Lui demanda Sam avec un sourire.  
- J'aimais disons! Répondit Blake en rigolant. Cam en est accro et elle me passe en boucle et sans arrêt ses cds d'ACDC, Ozzy Osborne, Metallica et j'en passe! Et quand en plus elle s'y met d'aussi bonne heure avec sa guit'… Je sens que je vais faire un meurtre !  
- Alors là, je compatis vraiment! Rigola Sam. Dean est exactement pareil, il me fout ces horribles trucs à fond 24h sur 24!  
- Hey! S'indignèrent Dean et Cameron en même temps. S'pas ma faute si vous y connaissez rien! Continua Dean, un sourire en coin.  
- Entièrement d'accord! Rigola Cameron. Ils ne savent pas appréciez les subtilitées de Highway to Hell ou Sympathy for the Devil !  
- C'est en plein ça! Reprit Dean. Ça fait des années que j'essaie de faire comprendre ça à Sammy!  
- Hey!! S'exclama le principal conscerné. Bon, on se met en route?  
- L'art de changer de sujet dans toute sa suptilité! Rigola Dean en donnant un coup dans l'épaule de son frère. Mais ouais c'est une bonne idée, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?  
- Ouais, plus vite on partira plus tôt on y sera! répondit Blake alors que Cameron rangeait sa guitare dans le coffre.  
- Et si on part maintenant, on va arriver pour le souper! S'exclama Cameron avec un grand sourire.  
- Ça sa me va! Ajouta Dean.  
- Ils sont désespérants ! s'eclamèrent Sam et Blake dans un soupire de dépit.

Cameron donna un walkie-talkie a Sam et chacun monta dans sa voiture. Cameron démarra en trombe et quitta le stationnement en un crissement de pneue. Piquer au vif, Dean lança l'Impala de la même façon. Alors que Cameron riait les cheveux dans le vent, elle pouvait entendre Sam et Blake discuter dans le walkie-talkie et se pleindre de la conduite de fou de Dean et elle. Il faisait un soleil magnifique et Cameron appréciait toujours autant de rouler à tombeau ouvert, le Heavy Métal dans le tapis. La route les menant chez Bobby deux états plus loin étant déserte, Cameron s'amusait à pousser la Camaro à toute vitesse histoire de voir si l'Impala suivait le mouvement. D'après la conversation entre Blake et Sam qu'elle entendait, Dean s'amusait comme un petit fou au volant et leurs deux frères avaient envies de les étrippés.

La Camaro et l'Impala avalaient les kilomètres à une vitesse folle pour le plus grand plaisir des ainés et au plus grand malheur des cadets. Soudainement, une grande ombre passa au dessus de la Camaro en lâchant un horrible cris aigu. Malgré _Crazy Train_ au fond dans les hauts parleurs, Cameron et Blake l'entendirent parfaitement. Ne pouvant quitter la route des yeux, Cameron demanda a son frère s'il avait vut quelque chose.

- Bordel de merde! S'exclama la jeune femme! C'était quoi ce machin?  
- Sais pas, j'ai rien vue! Répondit Blake en sortant une carabine de sous son siège.  
- Sam, c'est Cameron! S'exclama la jeune femme dans le Walkie-talkie. Avez-vous vu ce qui est passé au dessu de nous?  
- Un truc est passé au dessus de vous? Demanda le jeune homme surpris.  
- Ouais un gros truc, répondit la jeune femme, son ombre a couvert l'intérieur de la bagnole. Et le truc a pousser un cris aigu qui a réussi à couvrir Ozzy!  
- Rien vu, rien entendu! Déclara Sam. On devrait peut-être s'arrêter non?  
- Pas dans un trou perdu pareil avec un truc inconnu aux basquettes! Répondit Cameron. OH PUTAIN DE MERDE!!! Hurla soudainement la jeune femme.  
- Cameron!! S'exclama vivement Sam, inquiet. Est-ce que sa va?

Cameron entendit la voix de Sam lui demander si ça allait, mais elle avait laissé tombé le Walkie-Talkie sous la surprise. Presqu'en haut d'eux, et probablement trop haut pour que Sam et Dean ne la voit, volait une créature mi-femme, mi-aigle. Elle avait le torse et la tête d'une femme, mais ses jambes étaient en fait d'énormes pattes d'aigles avec des serres assérées et ses bras était des ailes à mi chemin entre les ailes d'aigles et les ailes de chauve-souris. Sa peau était verdâtre et semblait être consistituée d'écailles de serpent aux jointures entre les jambes et les bras. En voyant la créature, Cameron, qui avait déviée involontairement la Camaro dans l'autre voie, ramena la voiture d'un coup de volant sec qui manqua de projeter Blake sur le bitume. Ce dernier, au moment où sa sœur redressa la voiture, enjambait la banquette avant pour pouvoir atteindre celle de l'arrière. Il hurla à sa sœur de garder les yeux sur la route et qu'il s'occupait du reste. Cameron, elle, gueulait à voix passe contre la Harpie qui passait et repassait à quelques mètres de leurs têtes. Apparament, la Harpie avait décidé qu'ils seraient son prochain repas. Alors qu'elle allait gueuler à Blake de se dépêcher, elle vit passé près de son visage l'énorme canon du lance roquette habituellement cacher dans la banquette arrière. La jeune femme lança un bref regard à son frère qui semblait lui dire : « tu fait la moindre tache ou égratignure à ma bagnole et t'es mort ». Blake leva les yeux aux ciel et debout à l'arrière, il posa le lance roquette sur son épaule et tenta de viser la Harpie qui décrivait maintenant des cercles au dessus d'eux. Il capta quelques secondes à travers le vent qui lui sifflait aux oreilles les paroles horrifiées de Sam à travers le Walkie-Talkie. Un grand sourire vint orner ses lèvres, car mine de rien il devait avoir la classe et Dean et Sam devaient être tous les deux complètement à l'ouest.

- C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain, Rambo? S'Exclama Cameron en colère.  
- T'essaira de tirer un truc qui fait des cercles quand t'es debout dans une bagnole qui frôle les 180 kilomètres heures! Dit-il à sa sœur. HEY SALOPERIE! Hurla-t-il au moment où la Harpie stopait face à lui. C'était vraiment pas la journée pour v'nir me les cassés tu vois! En fait t'aurais du resté dans ton trou à rat!  
- BLAKE ABRÈGE!!! Hurla Cameron.  
- C'est bon, c'est bon! Mogréa le jeune homme. Fais de beau rêve, pétasse!

Blake apuya sur la gachète et dans un bruit assourdissant une roquette sortie du canon pour aller atteindre la Harpie en plein ventre. La bestiole volante éclata en pleins de petits morceaux qui retombèrent partout sur la route. Cameron fit signe aux garçons dans l'Impala et se gara sur le côté de la route. Une fois la bagnole arrêtée, elle souffla un bon coup, envoya un regard noir à son frère et sortit constater l'étendu des dégats alors que Blake rengeait son joujou. Cameron venait de trouver la tête de la Harpie quand Sam et Dean arrivèrent à ses côtés.

- Putain mais c'était quoi ce bordel? S'exclama vivement Dean.  
- Harpie! Répondit simplement Cameron en brandissant la tête.  
- J'comprend mieux pourquoi on pouvait pas la voir! Répondit Sam avec une moue dégouté.  
- Elle volait trop haut, le toit de l'Impala vous en empêchait. Ajouta Blake.  
- Joli tire, Blake! Rigola Dean. Et pas mal le lance roquette! Tu le sortais d'où?  
- Merci bien! Répondit Blake, fier de lui. Le risque d'avoir une décapotable c'est de se faire attaquer par la voie des airs, alors on a un tas de truc planquer à l'intérieur de la bagnole. Dans les banquettes, faux plancher, chachettes secrètes dans la boite à gant et sous le volant, etc. Et comme Cameron refuse catégoriquement que je conduise, je m'amuse avec les trucs qui volent.  
- Pas mal du tout! S'exclama Dean avec un grand sourire. Faudrait penser à faire ça avec l'Impala!  
- Toi tu voudrais qu'on touche à ton bébé?? Répondit Sam, totalement surpris.  
- Bah quoi? Répondit Dean, souriant toujours. C'est une amélioration, c'est comme si tu te faisait refaire un truc!  
- T'es désespérant Dean! S'exclama Sam en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu le sais j'espère?  
- Au nombre de fois que tu me le répètes par jours! Rigola son frère.  
- LES MECS!! Hurla Cameron plus loin. Putain vous êtes pires que des filles! Arrêtez de papoter comme des vieilles pies et venez m'aider à ramasser le gros des morceaux de cette saloperie!

Piqués dans leur orgueil, les trois jeunes hommes approchèrent rapidement et aidèrent Cameron à ramasser les restes de la Harpie. Une fois entassé, ils mirent feu aux reste de cette saloperie. Quinze minutes après le décès douloureux de la créature, ses cendres et ses os étaient en terre et la Camaro et l'Impala reprenaient la route. Cameron s'arrêta vingts minutes plus tard dans une sation service afin de nettoyer la Camaro. Blake avait attendu quelques secondes de trop et de la purée de Harpie avait éclabousser le capot de la bagnole et comme le sang noirâtre et la peau verdâtre étaient très rares, elle préfèrait ne pas tenter de passer les frontières inter état avec cela sur la bagnole. Dean en profita pour donner une douche à l'Impala du même coup et c'est reluisante que les deux Chevy atteignirent la maison de Bobby, en Iowa, vers quatre heure de l'après-midi. Étonnament, Bobby était absent, mais comme les fenêtres n'étaient pas bouchées comme quand l'homme partait en chasse, les quatre compagnons décidèrent de l'attendre assis à l'ombre de la véranda. Le vieux chasseur arriva une heure plus tard et n'apperçu pas immédiatement la Camaro cachée à sa vue par l'Impala. Quand enfin il contourna l'Impala pour apercevoir la Camaro jaune dans toute sa splendeur, Bobby lâcha un « Bon dieu de merde! » et leva les yeux vers la véranda pour voir Cameron et Blake lui faire des signes de la main, Sam et Dean de part et d'autre des Sullivan.


	4. Chapitre Quatre

_**Lily Jolie Online : Saluuuttt tout le monde :D Alors voici le chapitre quatre que j'ai réussi à écrire entre deux chiffres du boulots XD J'espère qu'il vous plaira, on voit un peu vers quoi s'enlignera la fic :PP Bonne lecture et REVIEWSSS!**_

* * *

**Against the Darkness**

**Chapitre quatre : Soirée chez Bobby**

Cameron, Blake, Dean et Sam attendaient Bobby depuis plus d'une heure quand enfin son vieux pick-up Ford entra dans la cours. Cameron se leva de son siège en sautillant, heureuse de retrouver son vieil ami. Blake, Dean et Sam se levèrent à sa suite, le sourire aux lèvres. Plus ils passaient du temps avec les Sullivan, plus les deux frères découvraient les personalités extravaguantes et, avouons le, un peu dérangé de leurs nouveaux amis. En les regardant, Blake comprit à quoi pensait les deux Winchester et son sourire s'accentua à l'idée qu'ils n'avaient encore rien vue. Blake avait prit place à côté de sa sœur en haut des marches de la vérenda, Sam à sa droite et Dean à la gauche de Cameron. Quand Bobby apperçu enfin la Camaro et qu'il lança un « Bon dieu de merde! » effaré, Cameron éclata de rire en descendant les marches. À quelques mètres de Bobby, elle se fit soudain timide et laissa à l'homme le loisir de faire le premier pas. Même si ils se parlaient encore assez souvent au téléphone, il y avait plusieurs années qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vu. C'est avec un immense sourire que Bobby attrappa Cameron et la serra dans ses bras. Il relâcha la jeune femme rapidement et fit une accolade à Blake. Bobby salua ensuite Dean et Sam avant de s'adresser aux deux autres.

- Putain! S'exclama-t-il. Sa faisait un bail vous deux!  
- Salut Bobby! Rigola Cameron. Je suis contente de te voir!  
- Ouais, moi aussi! Enchaîna Blake avec un sourir. Sans vouloir te vexé Bobby, tu a pris un coup de vieux depuis la dernière fois! Ajouta-t-il en riant.  
- Tu peux bien parler monsieur je-ne-vieillis-pas-et-je-fais-chier-le-peuple! Lança l'autre homme en souriant.  
- Bon, s'exclama Cameron avec un sourire, vous allez pas vous tappez dessus maintenant? Parce que si oui, je vous le dit tout de suite, je ramasse rien ni personne et j'achève quiconque touchera à la Camaro ou à l'Impala!  
- T'en fait pas, ma jolie! Répondit Bobby. Je crois que vous avez quelques trucs à m'expliquer! Et à commencer par ce que vous faites avec ces deux-là!  
- Si tu pouvais éviter de parler de nous comme si on étaient pas là, je t'en serais reconnaissant Bobby! S'exclama Dean, faussement vexé.  
- Et si on rentrait? Demanda Cameron avec un sourire. Pas que j'ai froid, mais je crève de faim!  
- Comme si sa pouvait te tuer, Cam! Répondit son frère en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Ah, ouais c'est vrai sa ne marche pas! Répondit Cameron, l'air déçu. J'ai essayé il y a cinq ans de me laisser mourir de faim. Ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse des trois autres qui ne comprenaient rien.  
- Tout ce que ça a donner, reprit Blake avec un sourire goguenard, c'est que tu faisais plus peur qu'une goule!  
- Non mais sa va pas! Répondit Cameron, furieuse. T'essaira de jeuner pendant six mois et on en reparlera!  
- SIX MOIS? S'exclamère Dean, Sam et Bobby ensemble.  
- Et vous auriez dû voir ça quand elle a décidé de recommencer à manger! Répondit Blake en riant. Elle a dépenser au moins 1 000$ dans des fast food genre McDonald's, PFK, Wendy's et j'en passe! Elle a récupéré les cinquante kilos qu'elle avait perdu en deux semaines!  
- BLAKE T'ES MORT! Hurla sa sœur sous les rires de Bobby, Sam et Dean. C'est pas faux pour la bouffe, mais je n'avais perdu que trente kilos! Ajouta-t-elle pour les trois autres.  
- Bon, reprit Bobby après avoir cessé de rire, comme je vois rien n'a changé entre vous deux et ça fait plaisir à voir, mais je ne sais toujours pas le pourquoi du comment!  
- Ouais, bon on entre, je cuisine et on te raconte okay? Demanda Cameron dans un sourire.  
- Sa me va! Répondit le chasseur avec un sourire. Ma cuisine t'appartient Cam!

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire et se dirigea vers la maison, les quatre hommes derrière elle. En entrant dans la maison, Cameron éclata de rire devant le bordel qui envahissait le salon et se dirigea directement vers la cuisine. Une fois arrivé, elle ouvrit en grand le garde-manger et le réfrigirateur et observa d'un œil critique ce qui s'offrait à elle. Blake vint subtiliser quatre bière et lui glissa à l'oreille qu'ils seraient au salon si elle avait besoin d'aide. Le jeune homme n'eut qu'un bref hochement de la tête comme réponse et il retourna vers le salon en souriant. Cameron adorait manger et cuisiner, mais elle n'avait que très peu d'occasions de faire la seconde option, alors Blake savait qu'ils auraient droits à un festin de roi. Du moins, autant que le permettait le garde-manger de Bobby. Alors que son frère faisait un topo de leur vies ces dernières années et de leur rencontre avec les frères Winchester et le fantôme de feu John Winchester, Cameron referma avec agassement le réfrigirateur et le garde-manger, ne trouvant rien de satisfaisant. Les quatre hommes la virent sortir de la salle à manger, et ensuite de la maison, sans un mot. Ils entendirent le moteur de la Camaro ronronner et s'éloigner.

Cameron revint quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de deux grands sacs de provisions et d'une caisse de vingt-quatre Budweiser qu'elle laissa aux garçons dans le salon. Elle regagna finalement la cuisine sans rien dire et s'y enferma. Après vingt minutes, Dean allèché par l'odeur tenta d'aller voir ce qu'elle préparait, malgré les protestations de Blake et Bobby. N'écoutant que son ventre et ne craignant pas la jeune femme, il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine. À peine avait-il mis un pied dans la cuisine qu'il se prit un magistral coup de pied circulaire dans le ventre, ce retrouvant ainsi projeter au sol en plein centre du salon. Blake et Sam étaient pliés en deux de rire, alors que Bobby lui sortait un « On t'avait prévenu, mec!» suivit d'un grand sourire. Blake expliqua, entre deux éclats de rire, que Cameron détestait être dérangé quand elle cuisinait et que la personne qui le tentait le faisait à ses risques et périls. Dans une cuisine, la jeune femme faisait preuve du même instinct presque animal que lors d'une chasse et la déranger était toujours dangereux. Dean se releva en se massant le bas du dos et prit une autre bière en bougonnant. Les quatre hommes reprirent leur conversation et attendirent encore un bon quarante-cinq minutes avant que les portes de la salle à manger s'ouvre sur une Cameron souriante. Elle fit un petit sourire désolé à Dean lorsque se dernier entra et lui promis, pour sa peine, d'avoir la plus grosse part du dessert, ce qui suffit à faire sourire le jeune homme. Une fois tous à table, Cameron leur servis chacun un bon gros steak avec une sauce aux poivres, des pommes de terres en purée et des légumes gratinés accompagnés de pain baguette et d'un bon vin. Après une bouchée, Dean déclara que Cameron était sa nouvelle idole et les trois autres lui firent une salve de compliment. Heureuse, Cameron se mit elle aussi à manger. Les steaks furent avalés au rythme des discussions et, une fois au dessert, Cameron posa devant Dean une immense pointe d'un gâteau forêt noire ayant l'air particulièrement bon. Sam leva les yeux au ciel devant l'air extatique de son frère et entâma joyeusement sa propre pointe.

Pendant tout le repas, Bobby avait observé Dean, Sam, Cameron et Blake discuter entre eux en riant. Il lui semblait qu'une éternité c'était passée depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait assister à une telle scène avec Mary et John. Cameron et Blake, malgré les années, étaient toujours égaux à eux-mêmes, même si Bobby pouvait voir dans les yeux de la jeune femme que quelque chose manquait en elle et le vieux chasseur savait pertinament que ce quelque chose était la présence de John son meilleur ami, son deuxième frère. Ces deux là avaient été inséparables, formant une équipe soudée et presque invinsible. À un moment, Bobby croisa le regard de Blake. À l'époque, ils avaient longtemps chassés ensembles et si John et Cameron formaient une excellente équipe, eux aussi savaient parfaitement travailler ensemble, se comprenant parfaitement. Bobby constata qu'un seul regard suffisait encore pour qu'ils se comprennent. Le vieux chasseur pouvait voir dans le regard de son ami à quel point ils avaient tous les deux changés malgré tout. La mort de Mary les avaient beaucoup affectés, Blake aimant Mary au moins autant que Cameron aimait John. Par la suite, toutes ces années de solitude à voyager seuls sur les routes et à détruire tout le surnaturel qu'ils croisaient, la malédiction dont ils étaient victimes, ajouter à quelques facteurs qu'il ne connaissait pas, avec ça Bobby savait que les beaux grands sourires de Cameron ne servaient, pour la plus part, qu'à donner le changer, donner l'illusion que ça allait. Pourtant, plus la soirée passait, plus il avait l'impression que la jeune femme enjouée et blagueuse qu'il avait connu refesait surface, ses sourires et ses rires se faisant moins faux, sonnant plus juste. Un autre regard de Blake lui confirma qu'il ne rêvait pas, la joie dans le regard de l'autre homme le lui confirmait. Bobby tourna son regard vers les fils Winchester et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il connaissait assez ces gamins pour savoir qu'ils ne devaient pas s'être amuser ainsi, simplement, naturellement, depuis une éternité. Si jamais cela avait déjà eu lieu. Le sourire de Bobby se fit plus doux lorsqu'il comprit que ces quatre là seraient probablement aussi liés que l'étaient John, Mary, Blake et Cameron. Le jour où il avait rencontré John et Cameron, il avait sut que leurs vies étaient étroitement liées et que même la mort ne réussirait jamais totalement à les séparer. La preuve étant que c'était grâce à Cameron que John était dorénavant avec Mary au paradis, mais plus encore, à travers les fils du vieux Winchester le lien revenait plus fort que jamais. Bobby supposa même que John et May n'avaient été qu'un prétexte, que le véritable destin des Sullivan était de rencontrer et de chasser avec les fils Winchester. Finalement, chacun quittèrent tour à tour la table pour aller dormir.

À minuit, Cameron quitta sa chambre, et ensuite la maison, et s'enfonça dans les bois entourant la maison de Bobby où tout le monde dormais à point fermé. Elle avança à travers les arbres pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que le bruit d'une petite cascade d'eau soit audible. Cameron déboucha finalement sur une clairiaire au centre de laquelle se trouvait un petit lac où se déversait une petite cascade d'une dizaine de mètres de haut. La pleine lune diffusait sa lumière blanche sur l'eau donnant à l'endroit une atmosphère presque féérique. Cameron portait une longue robe de nuit en satin blanc qui s'attachait une fois dans le cou, une fois dans le dos juste sous les homoplates et une fois sur les reins d'où partait le bas de la robe. De fines broderies bleues pâles dessinaient des arabesques dans le bas de la robe et une fine ceinture de fausses pierres soulignait la taille de la jeune femme. Sa peau pâle semblait briller avec la lune et, si elle avait eu des ailes, on l'aurait certainement prise pour la fée qui habitait cet endroit. Pieds nus, elle avança près du bord du lac et prit place dos à la chute et plongea ses pieds dans le lac sans prendre la peine de relever sa robe de nuit. Après quelques minutes, elle éclata en sanglots profonds, incapable de se retenir d'avantage. Les deux mains sur son visage, les yeux fermés, elle revit dans sa tête ce qu'elle avait vu.

À la base, elle ne s'était levée que pour aller boir un verre d'eau. En passant devant le bureau de Bobby, elle y était entrée en souriant, se rapellant à quel point son ami aimait les livres et surtout à quel point il aimait ce bureau. Elle regarda pendant quelques minutes les titres des ouvrages reposant sur les tablettes de la bibliothèque pleine à craquée puis porta son regard sur le bureau. Une photo attira son attention. Il s'agissait de la maison que John et Mary avaient achetés quand cette dernière était tombée enceinte. Mary figurait justement sur la photo, un immense sourire aux lèvres, ses longs cheveux blonds flottant au vent et ses yeux verts pétillants de joie. En dessous de cette photo s'y trouvait une deuxième. Toujours de la maison, cette photo était plus récente, en couleur et la maison semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. Le poids des années accumulé à celui du brasier qu'il l'avait assaillit jadis. Cameron fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi diable Bobby gardait-il pareil objet de torture? Alors qu'elle allait reposé l'image, un détail attira son regard. À la fenêtre de ce qui avait jadis été la nurserie au deuxième étage on pouvait voir une silhouette. Cameron attrappa fébrilement la loupe qui était non loin sur le bureau et regarda la photographie de plus près. Beaucoup plus opaque que les esprits habituellements pris sur pellicule, Cameron pouvait distinctement voir la silhouette fine d'une femme portant une robe rouge. La femme semblait avoir la peau pâle et de longs cheveux bouclés qui avaient dû être blonds de son vivant. Malheureusement, l'effet grossissant de la loupe n'était pas suffisant pour mieux percevoir les détails, mais Cameron se sentait comme si son sang avait été remplaçé par de l'azote liquide et qu'on lui avait posé une chape de plomb sur les épaules. Elle ragea un instant de ne pouvoir en voir plus avec la loupe, mais se décida à utilisé les pouvoirs qui lui avait laissé la malédiction. Habituellement elle préfèrerait mourire plutôt que de les utilisés, mais là elle voulait savoir. Elle le _devait_. Elle ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes et se concentra, elle fit le vide dans sa tête et concentra la puissance qu'elle sentait bouillir en elle vers ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle les ouvris de nouveau, elle voyait comme en plein jour alors qu'elle n'avait allumé qu'une petite lampe de table à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle reprit la photo dans ses mains et posa de nouveau ses yeux sur elle, une boule d'apréhention coincée dans la gorge. Petit à petit, elle força ses yeux à faire le focus sur la silhouette et petit à petit, celle-ci devint plus claire jusqu'à ce que Cameron puisse entièrement distinguer les traits de l'esprit. Et elle n'eut plus aucun doute. Cette silhouette en forme de sablier, ses bras fins, cette peau blanche, ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés, ses yeux verts et se sourire triste. Cet esprit ne pouvait qu'être Mary Winchester. Et elle portait cette robe de nuit en satin rouge, que Blake lui avait offert pour son anniversaite quelques jours plus tôt, dont elle était folle et qu'elle portait le soir où le feu l'avait emporté. Sous le coup de la nouvelle, Cameron ferma très fort les yeux, la photo crispée dans sa main, et tenant de ne pas gémir ou hurler trop fort. Bien que devant avoir des doutes, Bobby n'était probablement pas sûr de l'identié de l'esprit et avait fait appel à eux probablement parce qu'il sentait qu'ils étaient conscernés par l'affaire. Bien que d'accord avec cela, Cameron sentait qu'elle n'aurait pas la force d'affronter l'esprit de Mary. Après quelques minutes où elle avait réussi à se calmer et a ramener ses yeux à la normale, elle reposa la photo et quitta le bureau comme dans une sorte d'état second. Elle devait sortir, elle devait s'éloignée et le souvenir du petit lac et de sa cascade s'était imposé.

Cameron avait les pieds dans l'eau glacée depuis plusieurs minutes, mais elle ne sentait pas la morsure du froid son esprit étant ailleurs. Elle avait toujours supposer que malgré sa mort horrible, une jeune femme aussi douce, bonne, aimante et gentille que Mary n'avait pu qu'aller au paradis. Elle avait toujours été convaincue que sa petite sœur y était et c'est cela qui l'avait aidé à tenir toutes ces années. Elle avait été réellement heureuse de savoir qu'enfin John et Mary ce retrouveraient ensemble pour le reste de l'éternité quand elle avait aidé son ami à passer là-haut. Pourquoi diable Castiel ne lui avait rien dit? Pourtant ce n'était pas faute de ne pas avoir d'occasions de le faire! Si elle l'avait su plus tôt, il y aurait longtemps que Mary aurait quitter cette terre sans faire de mal, avec une chance de rentrer là où elle avait sa place. Mais maintenant, si elle n'avait fait qu'une seule victime en étant un esprit, c'était l'enfer qui l'attendait et Cameron n'en supportait pas l'idée. Elle ne pourrait supporter de savoir Mary en train de se faire torturée, elle ne pourrait jamais plus regarder en face Dean et Sam si c'était ce qui devait ce passer. Elle aurait été prête à tout pour sauver l'âme de Mary, même à vendre la sienne. Mais elle avait été maudite par Alastor, elle avait été condamnée par un démon à ne jamais pouvoir mourire. Si le démon aurait été moins haut placé, moins puissant qu'Alastor, elle aurait eu une chance de réussir à vendre son âme, mais les démons craignaient bien trop leurs suppérieurs pour ça et elle ne voulait pas non plus prendre le risque de contacter Azazel ou Lillith, ça Mary ne le lui pardonerait pas. La jeune femme se sentait impuissante et horriblement coupable de ne pouvoir que condamnée sa meilleure amie, sa sœur, à un châtiment qui dépassait l'imagination tant il était horrible, un châtiment loin d'être mérité d'ailleurs.

Cameron demeura assise les pieds dans le lac pendant des heures, la lune continua sa course immuable dans le ciel jusqu'à disparaître. L'aube approchait et Cameron n'avait toujours pas bougée ni cessée de pleurer. Les sanglots c'étaient tarris, mais les larmes coulaient toujours. Ses yeux étaient bouffis et rouges d'avoir trop pleurés, sa peau était plus blanche que jamais, même bleuis à certains endroit, et ses lèvres et ses ongles étaient entièrement bleus. Immobile, elle avait l'air d'un cadavre fraichement trépassé qu'on aurait réussi à faire tenir en position assise. Seul les larmes et le soulèvement irrégulier de sa poitrine prouvait qu'elle était encore vivante. Cameron était anéantie, elle était dans l'état dans lequel elle serait plongée à la mort de Mary si elle n'avait pas vue les yeux d'Azazel.

De son côté, Blake n'avait pas réussi à dormir de la nuit malgré le matelas plus que confortable de son lit. Une sensation de mal aise s'était accru en lui tout au long de la nuit sans qu'il ne parvienne à l'expliquer. Quand, vers 4h00 du matin, le mal aise c'était transformé en angoisse profonde, Blake ce leva finalement et descendit prendre un verre d'eau. En passant devant la chambre de sa sœur il ne remarqua pas la porte ouverte. Ce n'est qu'une fois à la cuisine qu'il réalisa que la porte était ouverte. Connaissant Cameron, dès qu'elle pouvait avoir un minimum d'intimité elle fermait toujours les portes, surtout la nuit. Son angoisse monta en flèche, aussi laissa-t-il tombé son verre qui se fracassa sur la céramique du plancher et il monta les marches quatre à quatre pour gagner la chambre de sa sœur. Son cœur manqua plusieurs battement quand il vit le lit vide et la chambre silencieuse. Lorsqu'il toucha les draps pour voir si cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'y était plus et qu'il les trouva bien froid, il cria le nom de sa sœur finissant de réveiller les trois autres occupants de la maison qui avait entendu le verre se briser plus tôt. Mal réveillés et plutôt grognont, Sam, Dean et Bobby se retrouvèrent à la porte de la chambre de Cameron avec un Blake quasi histérique. Après avoir réussi à calmer Blake avec quelques bonnes giffles, Bobby lui demanda ce qui ce passait.

- Bordel de merde, Blake! S'écria Bobby. Tu veux bien nous expliquer pourquoi tu hurles à 4h00 du matin?  
- C'est Cameron! S'exclama Blake. Elle a disparue! Et depuis un moment!  
- Quoi? S'exclama Dean, surpris. T'as vérifié dans le reste de la maison? Elle est peut-être seulement aux toilettes!  
- J'suis pas débile non plus hein! Répondit méchament Blake. Les draps sont froids et je l'aurais vu en allant à la cuisine si elle était ailleurs dans la maison. Et elle aurait rapliquer en m'entendant crier son nom!  
- C'est pas faux! Répondit Sam, inquiet. Où a-t-elle bien pu aller en pleine nuit!  
- Et sans ses vêtements! Ajouta Bobby, perplexe. Elle n'a même pas pris ses bottes, elle est encore en robe de nuit et nue pied!  
- Pitié! Supplia Blake tout bas. Pas un démon ou un autre truc du genre!  
- T'en fait pas pour ça! Répondit Bobby. La maison est aussi bien protégé qu'une cathédrale!  
- Alors elle est sortie par elle-même? Demanda Sam, pensif. Mais pourquoi?  
- La porte de ton bureau est ouverte Bobby. Reprit Dean après un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Tu crois qu'elle aurait pu y trouver quelque chose ?  
- Oh merde! S'exclama Bobby en se précipitant dans le couloir.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Demanda Dean.=  
- Oh putain on est mal! S'exclama Bobby en revenant, le regard paniqué. Il faut vraiment la retrouver au plus vite!  
- Bobby! Répliqua Blake blanc comme un linge. Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe bon dieu de merde !  
- Elle a trouvé cette photo et elle est arrivée aux mêmes conclusions que moi. Répondit sombrement Bobby en tendant la photo à Blake.  
- Mais…mais…mais…bégaya Blake, les yeux comme des soucoupes. C'est là maison?  
- Ouais, soupira Bobby, c'est une photo prise par un ami il y a trois semaines. Regarde dans la fenêtre de la nurserie.  
- C'est…reprit Blake, concentré, on dirait la silhouette d'une femme, un esprit. Elle porte du rouge et semble blonde c'est tout ce que je peux voir….NON! s'exclama-t-il, horrifié. Attend Bobby tu n'Es pas sérieux! S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu n'es pas sérieux! Implora finalement Blake.  
- J'avais des doutes, reprit Bobby, la voix basse, mais la disparition de Cameron confirme ma thèse…Je suis vraiment désolé Blake! J'avais l'intention de vous le dire avec plus de tacte. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle trouverait la photo.  
- Il faut la retrouver! S'exclama Blake, finalement. Et vite!  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe bordel! S'exclama finalement Dean.  
- La maison sur la photo c'est la maison de Mary et John, répondit doucement Blake, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste! Et l'esprit qui y est c'est celui de Mary….ajouta-t-il douloureusement.  
- Non…NON! Répondit douloureusement Sam. Elle ne peut pas y être prise!  
- C'est ce que nous pensions tous et maintenant Cameron se ronge de remords à quelque part dans les bois! Répondit Dean, une main sur l'épaule de son frère. Il faut la retrouver et vite!

Les quatre hommes se séparèrent pour aller s'habiller et se retrouvèrent dix minutes plus tard dans le salon. Chacun s'arma d'une carabine et d'une lampe de poche et ils sortirent. Ils se séparèrent pour couvrire plus de terrain, mais revinrent chez Bobby après une heure, ne trouvant rien. Le soleil levant leur faciliterait la tâche, mais plus le temps passait et plus ils s'angoissaient pour la jeune femme. Désespéré, Blake proposa finalement de faire usage des pouvoirs laissés par la malédiction. Il ferma les yeux, fit le vide, se concentra et sentit bouillir en lui la puissance de ses pouvoirs. Lorsqu'il réouvrit les yeux, ses derniers était à présent presques noirs et sa vision était beaucoup plus claire et il voyait beaucoup plus loin. Son odorat était surdevellopée et son ouïe également. Il balaya les alentours des yeux et huma l'air un instant avant de désigner une direction. Pendant plus de trente minutes, les quatre hommes avançaient à vive allure à travers les ronces et les arbres pour déboucher dans une clairière qui n'avait plus grand-chose de féérique. Leurs regards se fixèrent instantanément sur le corps pâle de la jeune femme étendu sur le côté, les pieds dans l'eau. L'odorat sur-humain de Blake fut agressé par l'odeur du sang et il se précipita sur sa sœur. Sa robe de nuit blanche était tachée de grands cernes rouges-bruns, ses bras étaient tailladés de partout, certaines entailles étaient profondes et saignaient encore abondamment. Elle avait dut chutée à plusieurs reprise en se rendant ici. Alors que Dean sortait les pieds bleus de Cameron du lac, Blake soupira de soulagement en sentant le poul de sa sœur. Elle ne pouvait pas mourire, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'en inquiéter. Blake confia sœur à Dean qui serra doucement contre lui le corps gelé de la jeune femme contre lui. Blake, lui, utilisa de nouveau les pouvoirs de la malédiction pour pouvoir courire le plus vite possible pour préparer des couvertures chauffés et autres choses qu'ils auraient besoins pour la réchauffer et couvrire ses blessures. Pendant sa course, Blake pria très fort pour ne pas retrouver l'esprit de sa sœur brisé par sa douleur et sa culpabilité.


	5. Chapitre Cinq

**Hey it's Lily Jolie! **: Hey Salut tout le monde! Alors voilà le chapitre 5! Il a vraiment été pénible à écrire celui là :D Enfin j'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'oubliez pas : REVIEWS!

* * *

**Against the Darkness**

**Chapitre cinq: Échange de personnalités**

Quand Sam, Bobby et Dean arrivèrent à la maison avec le corps gelé de Cameron, Blake les mena vers la salle de bain où ils plongèrent la jeune femme toute habillée dans un bain d'eau chaude afin de faire remonter sa température. Blake rassura les autres hommes en leur disant qu'ils pouvaient aller retourner dormir quelques heures car la jeune femme dormirait probablement toute la journée. A contre-cœur, Sam et Bobby sédèrent finalement sous l'insistance de Blake et regagnèrent leurs chambres pour quelques heures de repos. Dean, lui, refusa catégoriquement et retourna même la situation contre Blake. Ce dernier était épuisé après avoir utilisé pendant un si long moment ses pouvoirs et il aurait besoin de toute son énergie pour aider sa sœur lorsqu'elle reprendrait conscience. Blake séda à l'insistance de Dean avec un demi sourire et lui fit promettre de le prévenir au moindre problème ou changement.

Quand Blake eut finalement quitté la pièce, Dean entrepris de masser doucement les pieds encore bleus de la jeune femme afin de les réchauffer. Après plusieurs minutes, les pieds ayant retrouvés une couleur plus normale, Dean sortit la jeune femme de la baignoire et la ramena dans sa chambre enroulée dans une grande serviette de bain. Il posa délicatement la jeune femme sur son lit et partit à la recherche de vêtements secs pour elle. Tout en fouillant dans le sac de voyage de Cameron, Dean grogna en pensant qu'il aurait dû garder Blake encore un peu car quand la jeune femme apprendra que c'était lui et non son frère qui l'avait changée, et donc vue entièrement nue, elle allait vouloir l'étriper. Au bout de quelques minutes, Dean ne trouva que des sous-vêtements secs et aucune autre robe de nuit. Il apporta donc ses trouvailles aux côtés de la jeune femme et entrepris d'abord de retirer la robe de nuit trempée pour la jetter dans un coin. Il posa sur la jeune femme un drap et choisis ensuite de faire des pensements sur les coupures les plus superficielles et, ensuite, sept points de suture sur une vilaine coupure sur son ventre à la droite du nombril. Une fois cela fait, il habilla maladroitement la jeune femme d'une culotte et d'un soutien-gorge en dentelle noire. Il se fit la remarque que décidément il était bien meilleur pour les retirer à une femme qu'a leur enfiler! Tout en l'habillant, il constata que la température de la jeune femme était encore très basse et que la laisser en simple sous-vêtement ne l'aiderait probablement pas. Il soupira, retira sa chemise blanche et la passa à la Cameron. Une fois les boutons attachés, il roula un peu les manches et, après avoir mis la jeune femme sous les draps, il sorti pour regagner sa chambre. Une fois à l'autre bout du couloir, il entra et ouvrit en grand son lit et retourna chercher la jeune femme qu'il vint étendre dans le lit. Puisqu'il avait posé Cameron entièrement trempée sur le lit de cette dernière et qu'elle saignait encore un peu ses draps étaient tachés de sang et complètement inondés. Une fois la jeune femme couchée dans son lit, Dean rabatit sur elle les trois couvertures du lit et prit place dans le fauteuil près du lit, à l'affut du moindre signe.

Toute la journée, Dean fixa son regard sur la jeune femme qui semblait dormir paisiblement. Ses pensées tourbillonaient dans sa tête. D'abord, Mary Winchester, sa chère mère, était toujours prisonnière de ce monde, prisonnière de leur ancienne maison. Si seulement ils étaient revenus plus tôt, s'ils avaient trouvés le courage de revenir plus tôt, elle serait enfin partie et probablement sans faire de mal. Aujourd'hui, presque vingt-cinq ans plus tard, Mary avait sans doute fait du mal malgré elle et elle se retrouverait fort probablement en enfer. En enfer. Dean ne pouvait supporter de savoir sa mère condamnée à cela. Il comprenait entièrement la réaction de Cameron. Elle aimait Mary plus que tout, elle était sa meilleure amie, sa sœur, sa famille.

Par-dessus l'image de Mary venait toujours se superposer celle de Cameron. Il avait cru que son cœur c'était arrêté de battre quand Blake avait hurlé le nom de sa sœur dans la maison. Lui qui habituellement ne se liait pas facilement aux inconnus, il avait rapidement adopté Blake et Cameron. Il voyait en la jeune femme son équivalent féminin. En fait, c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait une femme digne d'intérêt pour autre chose qu'une bonne baise d'un soir et les sentiments qu'elle lui inspirait, malgré le fait qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques jours, l'effrayait. Quand ils avaient trouvés la jeune femme étendue sur la berge du lac, il avait cru que son monde s'effondrait. Dean sentait que déjà il tenait à la jeune femme plus qu'à tout au monde, presque autant qu'à Sam c'était dire, alors la voir dans cet état l'avait secoué.

Dean ne vit pas le temps passé, aussi sursauta-t-il quand Sam vint lui apporter quelque chose à manger vers midi. Tandis que Dean mangeait son sandwich, Sam se tira une chaise à ses côtés et le regarda un instant silencieusement. Son frère avait changé depuis leur rencontre avec les Sullivan. Sam connaissait son frère par cœur et il savait que Cameron ne le laissait pas indiférent. Les diférents coups d'oeils à la dérobés et les quelques petits sourires niais qu'il avait capté la veille pendant le souper le lui confirmait. Un petit sourire s'étala sur les lèvres de Sam. Dean aurait trouvé LA femme qu'il lui fallait? Au moins une bonne nouvelle.

Sam quitta finalement son frère et descendit finalement retrouver Bobby et Blake à la cuisine. Lorsque Sam entra dans la pièce, il demera figé. Blake était dans une colère noire, les assiettes volaient et éclataient contre les murs de la pièce et il hurlait contre tout et n'importe quoi. Sam était stupéfait devant la colère de Blake. Il aurait plutôt suposer voir Blake s'assoir silencieusent devant son ordinateur à la recherche d'un moyen d'aider Mary alors que Cameron hurlait sa colère à l'univer. Apparament il en avait encore à apprendre sur eux. Sam rejoignit finalement Bobby qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce sécuritaire tout en évitant quelques assiettes.

- Putain, il a perdu la tête ou quoi? Demanda Sam, effaré.  
- J'sais pas, je ne l'ai jamais vue autant en colère! Répondit Bobby. Habituellement c'est Cameron qui fait des crises monstres.  
- En tout cas, on peu dire qu'il ne te restera plus beaucoup d'assiette! Rigola Sam.  
- T'en fait pas j'ai une réserve à la cave! Répondit Bobby en souriant. Cameron et John m'ont déjà fait le coup, ensemble, alors je ne voulais pas me faire avoir deux fois!  
- Blake…murmura Cameron, faisant sursauter tout le monde comme si elle avait hurlé. Calme toi on va trouver une autre solution!  
- Y'en a pas d'autre! PAS D'AUTRE! Hurla Blake. Elle ira en enfer c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire pour elle!  
- Arrête de dire des conneries, calme toi et on va faire des recherches! Répondit doucement Cameron.  
- Ça ne servirait à rien bon sang! Répondit Blake, toujours aussi remonter.  
- Va te faire voir chez Lucifer alors parce que moi il est hors de question que je laisse tomber! Répondit Cameron toujours aussi calme.

La jeune femme lança un dernier regard meutrier à son frère et quitta la pièce en empoignant l'ordinateur portable de Blake. Dean lança un regard à Sam lui faisant comprendre de faire entendre raison à Blake puis il quitta la pièce pour retrouver Cameron. Il la trouva dans le bureau de Bobby toujours vêtu que de sa chemise. Elle était assise derrière le bureau l'ordi ouvert et déjà une petite pile de livre à ses côtés. Sans rien dire, Dean prit place face à elle de l'autre côté et entâma ses recherche sans protester.

Pendant des heures, Cameron et Dean fouillèrent tous les livres que Bobby gardait dans la bibliothèque de son bureau, alors que Sam, Bobby et Blake, momentanément calmé, cherchaient dans ceux qui étaient au salon. Vers 21h00, Dean descendit au salon voir comment ça avançait pour eux. Une fois seule, Cameron soupira en entendant Blake se remettre à gueuler qu'ils n'avançaient pas et que cela ne servait à rien. Ensuite, elle attrapa un livre qu'elle avait mis de côté. Elle avait trouvé la solution mais cette dernière ne plairait certainement pas aux garçons donc elle devait trouver une parade. Tout en réfléchissant, elle éteignit l'ordinateur et alla s'habiller. Elle retira finalement, à contre cœur, la chemise de Dean. Elle enfila un jeans noir, ses bottes de cowboy noires et mauves et un pull col en V tout aussi noir que le reste. Une fois prête, elle descendit au salon.

Elle soupira de nouveau en entrant dans la pièce. Les quatre hommes c'étaient mis de la partie et chacun gueulait contre les autres et d'après ce que Cameron entendait cela n'avait plus aucun rapport avec l'affaire qui les affligeait. Elle laissa lourdement tomber au sol son sac ce qui eu pour effet de faire taire tout le monde.

- Bon puisque j'ai votre attention je vais en profiter! Répondit toujours aussi calmement Cameron. J'en ai assez de tourner en rond ici alors je vais voir ce qu'il en est à Lawrence, alors soit vous continuer à vous tapper dessu comme bon vous chante soit vous allez faires vos sacs rapidos et on se met en route. Vous avez dix minutes et après j'me barre avec ou sans vous.

Sans attendre de réponse, Cameron sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers la Camaro. Dix minutes plus tard, Blake prenait place sans rien dire à ses côtés alors que Dean, Sam et Bobby s'installait dans l'Impala. Sans un mot ou un regard pour personne, Cameron démarra et quitta la maison de Bobby pour un voyage qui s'annonçait long.


	6. Chapitre Six

_**Lily! : Hey hey me revoilà! Alors voici le chapitre 6 :) Jay tu va être heureux ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas publier! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, ainsi qu'à tout le monde, et que tu n'oubliera pas la review! Et cela vaux pour tout le monde! Lol Alors bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

**Against the Darkness**

**Chapitre six : Retour à la maison**

Cameron ne s'arrêta que quelques fois pour refaire le plein et roula nuit et jour jusqu'à Lawrence toujours suivie de près par l'Impala. Le soleil se couchait sur la ville quand ils y entrèrent finalement. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans le stationnement d'un motel à l'entrée de la ville et y prirent trois chambres. Alors que les garçons déchargeaient leurs affaires en maugréant contre le chemin qu'ils venaient de faire, Cameron demerait assise sur le capot de la Camaro le regard fixé au loin, pensive. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle n'était pas revenue dans sa ville natale, voir la ville se dessiner en contre-bas de la route lui donnait des frissons. Elle avait passée ces vingt-quatre dernières années à éviter de venir ici, à éviter le Kansas au grand complet. En définitive, elle était de retour à la maison sauf qu'il n'y avait plus personne qui l'y attendait. Soudainement, alors que ses pensées dérivaient vers son enfance, une main passa à deux doigts de son visage. Elle fit des yeux noir à Blake qui l'avait ramené à la réalité, mais pris la parole d'une voix calme qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Blake? Demanda-t-elle.  
- Ça fait cinq minutes qu'on t'apelle! Répondit ce dernier, exaspéré.  
- Tu as toute mon attention maintenant. Répondit-elle simplement. Alors?  
- Alors est-ce que tu viens, on allait s'assoir pour parler et trouver quelque chose a faire. Répondit-il.  
- Non je vais aller faire une balade en voiture. Répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
- Tu es sûr? Demanda-t-il, surpris.  
- Ouais, j'ai besoin de réfléchir un peu. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.  
- Okay. Répondit-il, incertain. Ne fait pas de bêtise okay?  
- C'est toi qui fait des bêtises d'habitude. Répondit-elle simplement.

Cameron s'installa au volant de la Camaro et quitta le stationnement sans faire crier les roues, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle vit, dans le rétroviseur, Blake froncer les sourcils avant de finalement rentré dans l'une de leurs chambres. Elle roula doucement en ville, prenant le temps d'observer les changements survenus depuis sont départ définitif de la ville. Finalement, elle stopa la Camaro dans le stationnement de la maison où elle avait grandit avec Blake, Mary et Shelly. La maison reculée de la route, cachée derrière de grands arbres, était inhabitée depuis plusieurs années. En fait, elle leur appartenait toujours, à elle et Blake, et tous les meubles et souvenirs de leurs jeunesses y étaient encore. D'ailleurs, cela l'arrengeait car elle avait besoin de quelques objets et d'un vieux bouquin qui avaient jadis appartenus à son père.

Après avoir observer la maison pendant quelques instants, elle prit une grande inspiration et gravit les marches du perron. Elle hésita un instant, la main sur la poignée, puis déverrouilla la porte pour ensuite l'ouvrir. Devant elle se dévoila l'entrée ouverte sur le salon à droite et sur la salle a manger à gauche. Cameron referma doucement la porte tout en se dirigeant vers le manteau de la cheminé qui trônait au centre du salon. Rien n'avait bouger depuis la dernière fois où elle était entrée dans cette maison et cela remontait à avant la mort de Mary. Une fois devant la cheminé, elle observa une a une les photos disposées sur le manteau. Des photos d'elle et Blake, de leurs parents, de Mary, Shelly, Samuel et Deanna. Une photo des deux familles. Une photo de Blake, Mary, John et Bobby. Une de Mary et elle. Une de Dean et de Sam quelques semaines avant la mort de leur maman et pour finir une d'elle et Dean tout sourire. Elle reposa finalement le cadre qu'elle avait dans les mains, essuya une larme qui roulait sur sa joue et se détourna vers l'escalier pour gagner le deuxième étage.

Une fois là-haut, Cameron dû ce faire violence pour ne pas entrer dans les chambres et se faire plus de mal que de bien. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre si elle voulait agir sans que les garçons ne l'en empêche. Elle se rendit dans la dernière pièce du fond qui se trouvait à être le bureau que partageait jadis Samuel et son père. Elle poussa la porte doucement et un petit sourire vint fleurire sur ses lèvres quand les parfums de son père et de son oncle se firent sentir. Elle se dirigea vers une armoir et en sortit le vieux sac de toile qu'ils utilisaient pour les armes quand ils chassaient. Elle y fourra quelques armes encore présente dans l'armoir, quelques babioles également présentes dans l'armoir ainsi que quelques livres sans importance, seulement présent pour mieux camouffler le livre principal qu'elle trouva après quelques minutes de recherche dans la grande bibliothèque murale.

Finalement, elle quitta la maison sans un regard en arrière et repris le volant de la Camaro en direction du motel car il était trop tard pour agir la nuit même. Elle se garra finalement aux côtés de l'Impala et vit que Bobby et Blake se trouvaient toujours avec Sam et Dean dans la chambre de ces derniers. Ne se sentant pas d'humeur à discuter, elle sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre en faisait au passage un petit sourire a Dean qui la regardait a travers la fenêtre.

Après une bonne douche et s'être habillée pour la nuit, Cameron se coucha dans son lit en soupirant. Elle croisa les mains derrière sa tête et se mit à réfléchir. Elle avait enfin trouvé la manière de briser leur malédiction. C'était si simple, en y repensant. La réponse se trouvait depuis toujours dans les livres de leur père et c'est seulement la nouvelle du fantôme de Mary qui lui avait fait réaliser qu'elle avait les réponses à ses questions entre les mains. Alors son plan était simple. Enfin au théorique. Elle brisait leur malédiction puis appellait Alastaire, ou n'importe quel démon en fait, pour vendre son âme contre l'assurance que Mary n'irait pas en enfer et quitterait le monde des vivants. En pratique c'était moins simple. Déjà le rituel d'anulation d'une malédiction était long et fastidieux, mais en plus elle aura sur le dos Blake, Bobby, Dean et Sam. Cameron voulait tout faire sans rien leur dire et c'était cela la partie la plus difficile de son plan. Tout faire sans que Blake, Sam, Dean ou Bobby ne découvre quoi que ce soit. Car si ça arrivait, c'était cuit. Sois ils lui feraient abandonner son plan, soit elle devrait les assommer suffisament fort pour les mettres k.o quelques heures pour ensuite les conduires dans un trou perdu, sans portefeuille, pour les ralentirs le plus possible. La dernière solution ne lui plaisait pas, mais elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour aider Mary quitte a dire adieu à son frère avec un coup sur la tête.

Quand Cameron ouvrit les yeux qu'elle n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir fermé, il faisait jour les quatres hommes étaient assis autour de la table de la partie cuisine de sa chambre. Elle poussa un grognement, pas trop heureuse de les avoir dans les pattes si tôt le matin. Elle avait plutôt compté sur le fait qu'elle serait la première debout et donc qu'elle pourrait s'éclipser en silence, mais elle c'était faite prendre de court. Les quatre hommes entendirent son grondement et se tournèrent vers elle alors qu'elle se cachait la tête sous la couverture.

- Vraiment sympa de vous avoir si tôt dans ma chambre! Grogna-t-elle de dessous la couverture.  
- De si tôt? Rigola Blake. Il est presque midi, Cam?  
- Midi! S'exclama-t-elle en se redressant. Tu rigole j'espère!  
- Du tout! Répondit-il en souriant. Toi qui n'est pas une marmotte habituellement, tu t'es laissé allé!  
- La ferme! Lui répondit-elle, abasourdie. Et sinon, de quoi discutiez vous? Demanda-t-elle en se levant, dévoilant ses longues jambes.  
- On a convenu d'aller faire un tour à leur ancienne maison. Répondit Blake, plus sérieusement. On veut voir de nos propres yeux.  
- Pas la peine. Répondit Cam, le visage fermer. Je suis allée chez nous hier et j'ai jetté un coup d'œil à la maison en passant et j'ai juste eu le temps d'attrapper du coin de l'œil une forme humaine vêtue de rouge.  
- Ça pourrait être n'importe quoi. Répondit Blake sans trop d'espoir.  
- Ça pourrait, mais je sais que c'est elle. Répondit Cameron, simplement. Bref faites ce que vous voulez, mais si vous y allez c'est sans moi! 7  
- Pourquoi? Demanda Dean, surpris. Je croyais que tu voulais l'aider à tout prix!  
- JE VEUX l'aider à tout prix. Répondit-elle en appuyant les premiers mots. Mais je n'ai pas envie de me torturer inutilement en allant là-bas. Parce que franchement le temps passé à se faire du mal en regardant son fantôme, c'est du temps qu'on ne passe pas à agir. Mais vous faites ce que vous voulez. Termina-t-elle en allant prendre une douche.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain sans un mot. Franchement, elle espérait qu'ils iraient là-bas sans elle ainsi elle pourrait agir sans les avoir dans les pattes pour quelques heures. Après quelques minutes sous l'eau elle entend, à travers la porte, Blake lui dire qu'ils allaient voir Mary et qu'ils seraient de retour pour le diner. Cameron lui lança un ok le plus neutre possible, essayant de dissimuler sa joie de les voirs partir. Rapidement, elle termina de se laver et sortit de sa douche.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle jeta un dernier regard sur la chambre s'assurant que sa lettre était bien en évidence sur son lit avec ses affaires et les clefs de la Camaro. Si tout fonctionnait comme elle le voulait, elle ne reverrait plus jamais son frère, Bobby, Sam et Dean. À la pensée de ce dernier son cœur se serra particulièrement et c'est en soupirant qu'elle referma la porte de la chambre. Vêtue d'un short en jeans usé, d'une chemise à carreaux bleue et jaune aux manches trois quart, son stetson bien vissé sur la tête, ses bottes de cowboys dans les pieds, le sac de sport sur son épaule, elle quitta tranquillement le stationnement du motel en laissant glisser ses doigts une dernière fois sur la carosserie de sa chère Camaro.


	7. Chapitre Sept

**LILY!: Coucou c'est moi! Alooors le chapitre 7! Franchement je l'aime bien même s'il est très triste! Bonne lecture quand même et n'oubliez pas! REVIEWS :)**

* * *

**Against the Darkness**

**Chapitre sept : Lettre d'adieu  
**

Ils n'avaient plus aucun doute. Le fantôme était bien celui de Mary Winchester. Les quatre hommes avaient regardés, impuissant, le fantôme passer d'une fenêtre à l'autre à la recherche d'un moyen de les atteindre. Après ce qui lui sembla un long moment, Blake se détourna et quitta la cours par de grands pas vifs, les poings fermés et la colère lisible sur ses traits. Trop ravis de quitter cette vision qui les remplissaient d'horreur, Dean, Sam et Bobby suivirent Blake jusqu'à l'Impala qui était stationner plus loin. Quand ces derniers eurent rejoint Blake en s'attendant à l'entendre exploser, ils le trouvèrent à genoux aux côtés de la voiture serrant sa tête dans ses mains.

- Blake! S'exclama Dean en arrêtant sa course à ses côtés. Qu'est-ce que t'as?  
- Ma tête me brûle, c'est infernal! Grogna Blake, la mâchoir serrée.  
- Allez viens on rentre au motel! Lui dit Sam, inquièt. Ici on ne peut rien faire.  
- Cameron! Grogna Blake, saisit d'un mauvais présentiment. Elle a fait une connerie.  
- Merde! Jura Dean.

Dean se dirigea vers le côté conducteur alors que Sam installait Blake à l'arrière avec lui et que Bobby prenait place à l'avant. Dean démarra en trompe à peine les portières claquées et prit le chemin du motel. Lui aussi sentait que quelque chose clochait avec Cameron, aussi appuya-t-il encore plus sur l'accélérateur. Ils atteignirent le motel quinze minutes plus tard alors que la douleur disparaissait de la tête de Blake comme elle était venue. Avant de descendre de voiture, les trois autres se tournèrent vers Blake qui marmonait dans sa barde.

- Blake aurais-tu l'obligeance de nous faire partager? Demanda Bobby.  
- J'y pige que dalle, mais je crois que la malédiction est levée! Répondit-il éberlué.  
- Comment est-ce possible? Demanda Sam aussi surpris que les autres.  
- Cameron…murmura simplement Blake en se précipitant hors du vécule.

Dean, Sam et Bobby rejoignirent Blake au moment où il entrait dans sa chambre qui était entièrement silencieuse. Un rapide coup d'œil leur permettait de constater que Cameron était partie depuis un petit moment malgré la présence de la Camaro dans le stationnement. Alors que Blake allait tout de même voir dans la salle de bain si elle était là, Dean se dirigea vers le lit de la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils. À côté de son sac de voyage, il trouva les clefs de la Camaro ainsi qu'une lettre qui leur était adressé de la main de Cameron. Il connaissait assez la jeune femme pour savoir qu'elle lui ressemblait énormément. Il savait que comme lui, elle n'abandonnerait sa voiture que si elle était convaincu de ne plus jamais pouvoir la conduire. Il savait également que s'il avait quelque chose a faire comme ce que Cameron devait sans doute être en train de faire, il partirait sans rien laisser d'autre qu'une lettre. En tirant ses conclusions, Dean s'était assis sur le bout du lit et le cœur battant la chamade il interpela les trois autres.

- Hey les gars, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose. Dit-il en brandissant la lettre et les clefs.  
- Ses clefs? Demanda Bobby stupéfait.  
- Elle est allée faire une connerie! S'Exclama Blake en s'asseyant sur l'autre lit.  
- Ouaip, je crois bien! Confirma Dean. Elle a laissé ça. Ajouta-t-il en secouant la lettre.  
- Une lettre? Demanda cette fois Sam.  
- Elle est adressée à nous quatre. Répondit simplement son frère. Je la lis?  
- Vas y. répondit simplement Blake, se préparant au pire.  
- Okay voilà ce qu'elle nous dit…répondit simplement Dean en dépliant la lettre.

_Salut les garçons,_

_Si je vous ai laissé cette lettre c'est que je ne pouvais pas tout vous expliquer en face, car vous ne m'auriez pas laissés faire alors que c'est la seule solution possible. Je peux déjà vous entendre grogner en vous demandant quelle bêtise je suis allée faire. C'est simple. Je me suis souvenu d'un très vieux bouquin que papa et oncle Sam avaient ramenés un jour de l'une de leurs chasses. C'était un très vieux grimoire de formules démoniaques que possédait une vieille sorcière. Ils avaient tués la vieille folle et voulaient éviter que le grimoire tombe entre de mauvaises mains alors ils l'avaient ramenés. J'avais huit ou neuf ans et ils m'avaient interdit d'y toucher. Le soir même, je les ai espionnés alors qu'ils parlaient de tous ce qui ce trouvait dans le bouquin. Les sujets n'interressants pas la gamine que j'étais à l'époque, j'avais oublié, ou plutôt repoussé comme la plus part des souvenirs venant de cette maison, l'existance de ce livre. Enfin jusqu'à ce que le fantôme de Mary face surface. Quand j'ai fais des recherches dans les livres du bureau de Bobby je suis tombée sur un livre qui parlait du grimoire que papa et Sam avait ramenés des décennies plus tôt. Il y avait une liste des sujets du grimoires et l'un d'entres eux m'a interpellé. Le chapitre s'appelle _**Tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur les malédictions : comment les lancer et comment les défaires. **

_Alors voilà, je crois bien que vous avez compris mais je vais quand même vous confirmer mon plan. Défaire notre malédiction, à Blake et moi, puis trouver le premier démon qui passe pour vendre mon âme en échange du départ de Mary et de l'assurance que son âme trouvera le repos et n'ira pas en enfer. Je suppose que vous serez rentré au motel a cause de douleurs quelconques qu'aura ressentit Blake. C'est évidament dû à l'effacement de la malédiction. Et avec le temps que vous aurez pris pour lire cette lettre_**, **_j'aurais sans aucun doute eu le temps de vendre mon âme et serait sans doute déjà morte. _

_Vous connaissant, je prend la peine de vous interdire de chercher un moyen de briser le pacte que j'ai fais. Je suis en paix avec moi-même et je suis heureuse de faire ce sacrifice afin d'assurer à ma petite sœur un destin moins funestre. Je fais mon devoir de grande sœur avec le cœur léger, car même si c'est en enfer que je vais, je vais enfin quitter ce monde qui me pèse beaucoup trop depuis trop longtemps. Il y avait trop longtemps que j'avais perdu toute raison de vivre, mon âme plongée dans les ténèbres perpétuelles de l'éternité qui s'ouvrait devant moi. _

_Blake, mon cher frère, je suis désolée. J'ai essayée d'être forte, j'ai vraiment essayée de refouler tout cela pour rester près de toi, pour pouvoir continuer à veiller sur toi, pour ne pas te laisser seul, mais je n'y suis pas arrivée. Je n'ai pas été assez forte. Je t'aime Blake, plus que ma vie, plus que tout alors prend soin de toi s'il te plait. Profite de cette liberté retrouvée, de la disparition de cette malédiction et trouve toi une jolie femme et, pourquoi pas, fonder une famille loin des horreurs de la chasse. Je m'en vais avec l'espoir de te voir avoir une vie plus heureuse que celle que je laisse derrière moi. Adieu, Blake._

_Bobby, mon cher ami, veille sur ces trois là pour moi. Je te remercie d'avoir toujours été là pour nous, d'avoir toujours répondu présent alors qu'on te demandait des trucs qui te dépassait. Merci d'avoir été à nos côtés lorsque Mary est morte, merci d'avoir été là pour écouter toutes mes gérémiades à la mort de John. Je suis désolée pour toutes les assiettes que j'ai cassée et pour toutes les fois où je t'ai mis en danger. Je suis triste de ne pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras une dernière fois pour te dire ces mots. Merci et adieu Robert Steven Singer. _

_Sammy (pardonne moi je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher), promet moi de faire attention à toi. Je regrète de ne pas avoir fait votre connaissance plus tôt car j'aurais sans doute chercher à trouver une autre solution que celle-ci. Tu as amené un peu de lumière dans mes ténèbres et un peu de vie à mon âme. Je peux te dire que tes parents sont sans aucun doute possible très fiert de l'homme que tu es devenu et je le suis également. En plus d'être le fils de mon meilleur ami et de ma sœur, en plus d'être mon neveu, tu es un ami, j'ose même dire un frère, auquel je tiens énormément et j'espère vraiment que tu trouveras un jour celle qui te rendra heureux et avec qui tu partageras le restant de tes jours. Je te jure également que si tu meures avant d'avoir 99 ans je viens personnellement te botter le derrière! Sois heureux, Sam, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Adieu Sammy. _

_Dean Winchester, pour toi je pourrais affronter l'Armée de Lucifer avec rien d'autre que moi-même si cela pouvait t'être utile. Encore une fois, je regrète de ne pas vous avoir rencontré avant Sam et toi. Je regrète sincèrement d'avoir enfin trouvé ce que j'ai si désespérément chercher alors que je vais mourire. Je t'aime, bon sang même en se moment le fait d'y pensée me fait sourire. Avec toi, et Sam, j'avais enfin retrouver une raison de vivre, une raison de me battre, mais j'ai rejoint la bataille trop tard je crois. Je t'aime Dean, tu es un homme incroyable et je te souhaite de trouver le bonheur. Adieu, Dean._

_Adieu à vous quatre, à ma famille bien aimée, je vous aime et c'est avec le souvenir de vos sourire que j'avance vers mon destin en souriant. _

_Cameron Sullivan _

Un silence de mort plana un instant sur la chambre. En se moment même, Cameron devait être en train de vendre son âme si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Bobby et Sam, bien qu'énormément triste, savaient qu'il n'y avait plus rien a faire pour Cameron. En revanche, ils attendaient anxieusement la réaction des deux autres. Blake perdait sa sœur, celle avec qui il avait vécu toutes ces années, la seule vrai famille qui lui restait. Il perdait pratiquement tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Dean, lui, perdait la seule femme qu'il ai réellement aimé et qui, vraissemblablement, ressentait la même chose pour lui. Finalement, alors qu'ils s'attendaient à des cris ou des larmes, ils virent Blake et Dean se lancer un regard puis se lever sans rien dire. Le temps qu'ils réagissent, l'Impala quittait le stationnement. Sam attrappa les clefs de la Camaro quitte à se faire tuer plus tard et ils les suivirent.

Après quelques minutes de route, Sam stationna la Camaro aux côtés de l'Impala. Ils étaient dans un coin paumé à la sortie de Lawrence et à une centaine de mètres devant eux se trouvait un carrefour. Quand Bobby et Sam eurent rejoint Dean et Blake qui les attendaient appuyés contre la chevy noire, ces derniers se mirent en route vers le carrefour. Bobby lança un regard interrogatif à Sam et celui-ci murmura simplement un mot : _Cameron._ La compréhension éclaira le regard de Bobby qui poussa un petit soupire.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent tous les quatre au carrefour et leurs regards se fixèrent immédiatement au centre de celui-ci. Étendue en plein centre du carrefour, le corps sans vie de Cameron semblait les y attendres. Pendant un long instant, ils demeurèrent figés et détaillèrent le corps, ne réalisant pas de qui il s'agissait. Elle portait une longue robe blanche. Le haut était un bustier qui lui moulait la peau jusqu'aux hanches où la robe s'évasait grandement. Au bas de la jupe il y avait de fines broderies florales. Le tissus satiné de la robe était plissé du buste aux hanches avant de devenir lisse pour la jupe. Pour peu, cette robe aurait fait une très belle robe de mariée.

Un peu plus loin sur le bord de la route se trouvait le sac de toile de Cameron et Bobby y trouva le grimoire dont elle avait parlée dans sa lettre en plus de son Stetson et de ses bottes de cowboy. Alors qu'il se retournait pour revenir vers les autres, il découvrit le spectacle le plus triste auquel il n'avait jamais assisté. Blake avait finalement réalisé que le corps devant lui était celui de sa sœur et il s'était écroulé à genoux près d'elle. Il serrait contre lui le corps sans vie de sa sœur tout en la berçant, les larmes dévalant ses joues et des gémissement s'envolant de sa bouche.

Quand Bobby regarda vers Dean et Sam, il vit dans les yeux de l'aîné le même regard qu'il avait eu quand Sam était mort dans ses bras. À genoux non loin de Blake, les épaules voutées, son visage était baigné de larmes il fixait simplement le visage de Cameron. Sam, lui, se tenait debout aux côtés de son frère une main simplement posée sur l'une de ses épaules.

Le vieux chasseur passa une main lasse sur son visage et repris son chemin vers le petit groupe. Il donna le sac à Sam, posa le Stetson de Cameron sur la tête de Dean et alla doucement prendre le corps de la jeune femme des bras de son frère en soufflant qu'ils devaient lui offrire des funérailles digne de la femme et de la chasseuse qu'elle avait été. Il ramena donc le corps de la jeune femme à la Camaro et l'installa à l'arrière. Sam lui lança les clefs et Bobby prit place au volant de la chevy jaune alors que Sam prenait celui de la noire, Blake et Dean amorphes sur les bancs passagers.

Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tards que les quatres hommes rejoignirent leurs lits. Ils avaient finalement décider de simplement enterrer Cameron car insinérer son corps était au dessus de leurs forces. Ils creusèrent une tombe sous le grand chêne qui poussait devant la maison de leur enfance, à Blake et elle, et inscrivirent l'épitaphe à même le tronc du vieil arbre.

_Ci-gît Cameron Anne Sullivan. Sœur dévouée et bien aimée. 1952-2010._


	8. Épilogue

**_LILY!: Coucou tout le monde! Aloors voici l'épilogue de Against the darkness! J'aime beaucoup cette fin et j'espère qu'elle te plaira Jay ainsi qu'à vous tous! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas! REVIEWS!_**

* * *

**Against the Darkness**

**Épilogue : Sullivan and Winchester forever!**

Une jeune femme marchait sur le bord d'une petite route de campagne à la sortie de Sioux falls dans le Dakota du sud. Ses longs cheveux bouclés et roux vifs flottaient dans le vent et un sourire serein planait sur son visage. Grande et svelte, la jeune femme portait une jolie petite robe d'été bustier, lui arrêtant aux genoux, blanche et bleu faite d'un tissu léger qui virevoltait grâce au vent et ses mouvements. Aux pieds elle portait une paire de sandale spartiate à talon plat. Ses grands yeux verts étaient cachés derrières des lunettes de soleil aviateur à reflets mirroir.

Marchant d'un pas léger, sans presse, elle repensa à tout ce qu'elle avait dû endurer avant d'être de retour sur terre. Elle avait vendu son âme à Alastair et une fois assurée que sa sœur était bien partie loin de cette terre et de l'enfer, elle avait suivit le démon en enfer. Pendant de longues années, Alastaire lui avait fait chèrement payer pour avoir réussit à effacer la malédiction qu'il avait lancé sur son frère et elle. Le démon s'était délecté de sa souffrance et avait mit un point d'honneur à la torturer de toutes les manières possibles jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque et accepte de devenir un démon. Cependant, à sa grande fierté, elle n'avait pas cédée, jamais. Les cinq années humaines qu'elle avait passée en enfer équivalaient à six cents longues années infernales, mais elle n'avait pas cédée. Elle préférait encore se faire torturer pendant toute l'éternité plutôt que de remonter sur terre en temps que démon. Un jour après peut-être deux cents ans, Alastaire lui avait demandé, véritablement curieux, comment elle faisait pour tenir. Elle lui avait répondu que c'était pourtant simple, elle se souvenait encore des sourires de son frère, de Sam, de Dean, de Mary, de John et de Bobby et c'était pour eux qu'elle tenait, parce qu'ils ne voudraient pas la voir devenir un démon. Le démon avait ricaner et reprit ses tortures, mais elle avait sut qu'elle avait réussit à impressionner le démon car il lui sembla qu'il fut plus clément ce jour-là.

Puis il était venu. Celui qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps. Celui qu'elle réclamait à travers ses prières incessantes. Un instant elle avait été rétissante à le suivre. Et si, en quittant l'enfer, le pacte était rompu? Il lui avait sourit et lui avait dit que maintenant que Mary était là-haut, elle n'en redescendrait plus. Alors elle avait acceptée et il avait fait disparaître d'un simple mouvement de mains les chaînes attachées à même ses os qui la retenait suspendu dans les airs. Il l'avait rattrappé avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol et les avait fait disparaître dans un bruissement d'ailes.

Alors qu'elle pensait à son sauveur ce dernier apparut simplement à ses côtés vêtu de son éternel trench coat beige. Castiel avait passé beaucoup de temps auprès de Sam, Dean et Blake ces dernières années aussi il était devenue plus humain. Il ressentait desormais des sentiments humains et avait appris à vivre avec eux, à les comprendre et à agir de la bonne manière. C'était entièrement grâce à lui si elle était là aujourd'hui. Elle était sur terre depuis près de six mois maintenant, mais son passage en enfer avait laisser des traces si profonde en elle que Castiel avait dû lui réaprendre à vivre sur terre, a passer par dessu ses souvenirs, ses souffrances et à redevenir elle-même. Au début, elle était aussi craintive qu'une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture. Elle ne se souvenait pas comment parler, les seuls sont qu'elle pouvait produires étant des gémissements et des hurlements. Castiel avait été d'une patience plus que divine avec elle et l'avait apprivoisé. Malgré tout, Castiel n'avait pas abandonné et maintenant elle était de nouveau elle-même. Cameron Anne Sullivan était de retour, plus heureuse et sereine que jamais et, surtout, ayant plus que jamais l'intention de vivre une longue et belle vie avec sa famille.

Castiel et elle marchèrent donc encore pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'une entrée se face voir un peu plus loin. Par expérience, Cameron savait qu'au bout de cette allée elle trouverait la maison et le garage de Bobby. Alors qu'ils tournaient finalement tous lesd eux dans l'allée pour faire face à la cours avant et à la maison, trois petits bouts de choux se précipitèrent vers Castiel en hurlant de joie « Oncle Cas'!». Cameron éclata de rire en voyage l'ange sourire grandement devant les deux garçonnets et la fillette. Il attrappa cette dernière dans ses bras, alors que les deux autres retournaient en courant vers la maison pour annoncer qu'il y avait de la visite. Cameron regarda un instant la petite fille et constata qu'elle avait exactement la même couleur de cheveux et de yeux qu'elle et qu'elle ressemblait énormément à son frère alors qu'il avait le même âge. Cameron éclata d'un rire joyeux en comprenant que la fillette ne pouvait être que sa nièce.

En arrivant près de la maison, Cameron apperçu deux voitures qui firent battre son cœur un peu plus vite. L'Impala de Dean et sa bien aimée Camaro étaient toutes deux présentes, aussi rutilante qu'au premier jour. Alors qu'elle les fixait, une voix qu'elle connaissait par cœur reteint son attention. Devant elle, descendant les marches du perron, se tenait Blake Sullivan, son très cher frère. Toujours aussi grand, toujours aussi brun, les yeux toujours aussi verts et malicieux, son frère n'avait pas changer du tout si ce n'était que la petite étincelle dans ses yeux avait disparue en même temps qu'elle. Elle en fut atristée un instant, mais se reprit en se disant qu'elle reviendrait avec elle. Ce qui la fit sourire fut la jolie blonde qui se tenait à ses côtés. La jeune femme était superbe et les alliances qui brillaient à leurs doigts ne laissait aucune place au doute. La fillette quitta au même instant les bras de Castiel pour allé se jetter dans les bras de son père alors que son petit frère allait rejoindre leur mère. Le deuxième petit garçon alla lui aussi rejoindre son père qui n'était autre que Sam Winchester. Également marié, Sam se tenait aux côtés d'une jolie petite brune qui le couvait des yeux avec amour.

Soudainement, le regard de Cameron tomba sur Dean et elle ne vit plus que lui. Il n'avait pas changer, pas du tout. Toujours aussi beau, Dean semblait en pleine forme. Elle fut également rassurée de ne pas voir d'alliance à son doigt ni de jolie fille près de lui. Cela lui laissait encore l'espoir qu'il voudrait bien d'elle. Dean fut le premier à s'approcher et à saluer Castiel, vite suivit par Blake, Sam, Bobby qui venait de sortir et les deux épouses Sarah et Lena. Une fois les salutations avec Castiel terminées, le petit groupe remarqua finalement que l'ange n'était pas seul. Un petit sourire espiègle glissa sur les lèvres de Cameron quand elle comprit que personne ne l'avait reconnue, même si elle pouvait aisément voir dans le regard de Blake que celui-ci avait des doutes.

- Woua Castiel qui nous ramène une copine! Rigola Dean. C'est une grande première! Je m'appelle…débuta-t-il à l'intention de Cameron.  
- Dean Winchester! Rigola-t-elle en le coupant. Oui je sais! Il est assez difficile de t'oublier, Dean.  
- Vous vous connaissez? Demanda Sam, surpris.  
- Pas que je sache! Répondit Dean, dérouté. Je n'aurais pas oublié une si jolie fille.  
- Pourtant on se connait! Rigola Cameron. Et je vous connais également Blake, Bobby et toi, Sam. Il n'y a que ces deux charmantes demoiselles et ces trois petits bouts de choux que je n'ai pas encore eu le plaisir de rencontrer.  
- Qui es-tu? Souffla Blake, d'une voix fébrile.  
- Tu sais très bien qui je suis Blake. Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Hormis Castiel, personne ne comprenait ce qui ce passait. Blake approcha de Cameron et lui retira ses lunettes soleil. Son regard accrocha celui tout aussi vert que le sien qu'était celui de sa sœur. En dehors du fait que ses cheveux lui arrêtait maintenant aux hanches, c'était bien elle. Sa sœur adorée était bien là, devant lui. Quand enfin il le réalisa, il l'attira dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer un instant avant de la serrer très fort contre lui. Cameron le serra le plus fort qu'elle pouvait en soupirant de bonheur. Elle avait si longtemps cru qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais qu'être simplement là, dans ses bras, était un moment de pur bonheur. En la reposant au sol pour la serrer dans ses bras, Blake avait involontairement mit sa sœur dos aux autres. Sentant leur incompréhension totale, Cameron éclata de rire en quittant les bras de son frère. En se retourna elle parla à son frère.

- Blake je t'en supplis dis-moi que cette jolie petite miss est ma nièce! Rigola Cameron devant les regards interdit des trois autres hommes.  
- Abigail est bien ma fille! Répondit fièrement Blake. L'ainée de deux ans. Elle a quatre ans et son frère Brennan a deux ans.  
- Et il cours déjà partout? Rigola Cameron. Ça me fait penser à toi ça!  
- Par tous les démons de l'enfer quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui ce passe? S'exclama Bobby, exprimant les pensées de Sam et Dean.  
- Premièrement, répondit Cameron avec une grimace, éviter toute expression contenant les mots démons, enfer et torture pour un temps. J'en ai encore des sueurs froides. Ensuite, ce qui ce passe est fort simple. Castiel est finalement venu me chercher là-dessous et me revoilà!  
- Je savais bien que tu ne pouvais pas avoir dit ton dernier mot en faisant ce pacte! Rigola Blake.  
- J'ai toujours un joker dans ma manche! Rigola Cameron. Et je ne le remercirais jamais assez mon joker!  
- Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas besoin de le faire, Cam. Répondit Castiel en lui souriant.  
- Pourtant je te suis redevable mon cher ami! Lui dit-elle en souriant.

Alors qu'elle allait ajouter quelque chose à l'attention de Castiel, elle sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne et l'attirer dans des bras forts et des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Elle écarquilla les yeux avant de les fermer et de passer ses bras autour des épaules de Dean pour enfin répondre vivement à son baiser. Dean et Cameron s'embrassaient à perdre haleine sous les sifflements et les applaudissement du reste du groupe. Malgré le temps, Dean n'avait pas réussi à oublier Cameron et elle serait sans doute demeurée la seule femme qu'il aurait aimé pendant le reste de sa vie. Quand il avait enfin comprit que c'était bien elle qui se trouvait devant lui, il avait voulut prononcer son nom mais aucun mot n'était sorti de sa bouche. Ayant toujours été un homme d'action, il fit comme à son habitude et agit au lieu de parler et se retrouva enfin à embrasser la femme qu'il aimait et qui semblait l'aimer tout autant. À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et Cameron rigola en souriant à Dean qui faisait de même. Finalement, Sam les sépara en argant que lui aussi voulait serrer Cameron dans ses bras. Elle posa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Dean et se jetta dans les bras de Sam qui la serra en riant. Puis ce fut le tour de Bobby qui lui souhaita bon retour en la serrant très fort. Une fois les retrouvailles terminées, il fut le temps des présentations.

- Bon maintenant que diriez vous de faire les présentations? Demanda Cameron en souriant.  
- Cam, je te présente ma femme, Sarah, ma fille Abigail et mon fils Brennan. Débuta Blake avec un immense sourire.  
- Et moi je te présente ma femme Lena et notre fils John. Enchaîna Sam tout aussi fier que Blake.  
- Sarah, Lena j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter ma sœur, Cameron Sullivan. Continua Blake alors que les deux jeunes femmes ouvraient de grands yeux surpris.  
- Et les enfants, reprit Sam en se baissant à leur hauteur avec Cameron, je vous présente votre tante Cameron!  
- Bonjour vous trois! Leur dit-elle en souriant.  
- B'jour! Répondirent-ils tous en cœur en lui souriant.  
- Et enchantée de faire votre connaissante, Sarah, Lena. Reprit Cameron en se relevant. Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que mes deux frangins ont finalement trouvés l'amour.  
- C'est également un plaisir de faire ta connaissance, Cameron. Répondit Sarah en lui souriant.  
- Les garçons nous ont tellement parlé de toi, que j'ai déjà l'impression de te connaître! Rigola Lena.  
- Tant mieux! Répondit Cameron en riant. Pour une fois que Blake fait ce que je lui demande, et qu'il le fait magnifiquement bien, il va peut-être enfin comprendre que je ne dis pas toujours n'importe quoi!  
- Roooh ça fait quinze minutes que tu es là et tu commence déjà à m'emmerder? Grogna Blake sous les rires des autres. Ça m'a manqué! Ajouta-t-il en souriant.  
- Bon c'est pas tout mais je meure de faim! Déclara Cameron. Y parraît que vous aviez prévue un barbecue, j'espère que vous avez assez pour une personne de plus!  
- Tu sais très bien que quand je cuisine y'en a pour une armée! Répondit Bobby.

Tout le monde rigola et traversèrent la maison pour la cours arrière. En passant devant le salon et la cuisine Cameron éclata de rire. La maison n'avait jamais semblée aussi en ordre. Aucun livre, aucune arme ne traînait et le salon et la cuisine avait enfin retrouvé leurs véritables vocations. Arrivé à l'arrière, Cameron découvrit un véritable petit paradis. Une grande table pour accueillir tout le monde, un immense barbecue que Dean s'empressa d'aller allumer, des jeux d'enfants un peu partout, des lampes et de la musique d'embiance.

Pendant tout le souper, tout le monde discutait, riait et souriait sur des sujets légers. Blake et Sam racontèrent comment ils avaient fait la connaissance de Sarah et Lena et Cameron faillit mourire de rire. Dean racontant en riant que Sam et Blake avait tout deux perdus connaissances pendant les accouchements des filles. Ils racontèrent également comment ils avait décidés d'abandonner la chasse, cette dernière leur ayant trop pris. Plus tard, une fois les enfants couchés, Cameron raconta comment elle avait briser leur malédiction, décrivant la difficulté du rituel, la souffrance qu'elle avait endurée. Elle raconta sa rencontre avec Alastaire. Elle raconta brièvement ses longues années en enfer et tous furent horrifiés en comprenant combien de temps elle y avait passé. Castiel prit le relait à un instant, sentant que Cameron n'en pouvait plus. Alors que Dean la faisait assoire sur lui afin de la réconforter, Castiel raconta les six derniers mois écoulés, la rééducation qu'il avait effectuer avec Cameron. Il parla beaucoup du courage et de la détermination de la jeune femme en disant que son seul but était de redevenir elle-même afin de retrouver les garçons, sa famille. Quand Castiel eu finit de raconter, et ayant envie de changer de sujet, Cameron posa une question qui la taraudait depuis un moment.

- J'ai vue ma Camaro à l'avant. Commença-t-elle, curieuse. Qui l'a gardée?  
- C'est moi! Répondit Sam avec un sourire. Blake était incapable de la conduire et je trouvais beaucoup trop domage de simplement la remiser. On avait décidé d'arrêter de chasser et je savais bien que je ne pourrais pas passer ma vie à me balader dans la même bagnole que Dean alors j'ai gardé la Camaro.  
- Je peux aller faire un tour? Demanda Cameron avec un sourire. Ça me démanche depuis que je l'ai vue!  
- Bien sûr, elle est à toi tu sais! Répondit Sam.  
- Merci Sammy! Rigola Cameron en l'embrassant sur la joue et en attrappant ses clefs.  
- Une petite course sa te dit? Demanda Dean en balançant ses propres clefs.  
- J'vais te battre à plate couture Winchester! Répondit Cameron, riant et courant vers sa voiture.  
- C'est ce qu'on va voir Sullivan! Répondit Dean en la suivant.

Les six autres adultes éclatèrent de rire et entendirent rapidement les deux chevy quitter le stationnement dans un crissement de pneus. Alors que les garçons repartaient dans une de leurs discutions, Sarah et Lena se regardèrent en souriant. Elles n'avaient jamais vue leurs hommes si pleinement heureux. Sam, Dean et Blake parlaient tous les trois très souvent de Cameron alors la voir de retour parmis eux rendaient les deux jeunes femmes vraiment heureuses parce que dès maintenant la vie de leur grande famille ne pourrait que toujours se porter pour le mieux. Les deux jeunes femmes émirent le souhait de voir le surnaturel continuer à se tenir loin puis retournèrent à la conversation en riant.

Plus haut, dans un monde invisible des êtres humains, un homme et une femme se regardaient en souriant. John et Mary s'étaient finalement retrouvés et depuis ils veillaient de loin sur leurs fils et leurs frères. Quand Sam et Blake s'étaient mariés, ils avaient tous deux été extrêmement fiers et heureux pour eux. Quand Abigail, John et Brennan virent au monde, Mary et John surent que la vie irait bien pour leur famille malgré l'absence de Cameron. Quand cette dernière fit son apparition aux côtés de Castiel chez Bobby, ils avaient été aussi stupéfait que les autres et quand Dean avait embrassé Cameron, John avait applaudit en riant heureux pour sa sœur et son fils. Se détournant finalement de la vue qu'ils avaient sur le jardin de Bobby, John se la réflexion qu'avec Cameron et Blake Sullivan on pouvait s'attendre à tout. Mary éclata de rire en renchérissant qu'avec Dean et Sam Winchester on pouvait également s'attendre à tous alors elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce que donnerait Abigail, John, Brennan et leurs futurs cousins et cousines lorsqu'ils seraient tous adolescent! John termina en disant que les Winchester et les Sullivan étaient liers pour les générations à venir et que beau temps, mauvais temps, ils viendraient toujours à bout de tout!


End file.
